The Magicians' Ring
by fridgethatbubblegum
Summary: No, no way, wait. huh? H-Hisoka? Why him? Is this... a marriage ring? "I will kill all that tries to harm you without mercy" I stared at him. "Why so protective?" He looked at me with an amused look. "Well, it's a secret." Illumi: "why her?" Hisoka: "It's a secret..." A Hisoka/OC fanfiction please enjoy!
1. Hisoka's Proposal

**Bubble: Hello! A fanfic about Hisoka and my own character! *made to turn out like me but not with my real name ^.^* Gosh I really don't know what came over me to make a love story about this person, and when I watch the rest of the anime I'm almost sure I'll die from devastation (I have no idea what I'm talking about...) but anyway please enjoy! And if you don't like him well... I understand xD and if you do like him... HELL YEAH! *cyber high five to everybody who likes this!* **

**Hisoka: Hello everybody...! *smirks***

**Bubble: *screams and runs away***

**Illumi: *swiftly catches up to Bubble and throws her at Hisoka* Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Hunter x Hunter...**

**Hisoka: Please R&R!**

**Bubble: PLEASE DON'T EAT MEEEEEE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Hisoka's Proposal**

"Let's go to dinner then?" he pleaded, looking at me with the most sly expression ever. Just recently he was turned down by Machi, who sewed his arms back on after his battle with Kastro. He came to my room on the 200th floor, which was about 7 doors from his.

I was just about ready for a snooze after beating up a macho man with one blow in my last match today. As a transmuter, , I can mimic fire and ashes, as well as give off smokescreen.

"You've finished fighting for the day too, right?" Hisoka tore through my thoughts as he suspiciously stood by the door frame of my private room.

"Get out." I told him.

"What? I'm just standing here," he said, provoking me.

A small anime vein appeared on my forehead and I tried my best to contain myself. "True, but if I say get out, I meant GET OUT."

"C'mon Natsumi~" he cooed my name and more veins appeared on my head. He flicked his hand towards me casually.

But I had already jumped away, Gyo blazing at my eyes, seeing through his bungee gum trick.

"Hn, you're no fun," he pouted slightly.

I moved my finger as if to light an invisible match, and a small flame appeared at the top of my finger.

"Hey, I'm not here for a fight!" Hisoka chuckled and I blew it out with a 'hmph', a puff of ashes escaping my mouth as I did so.

"I just need to talk to you," Hisoka said quietly, suddenly getting serious.

_Hey, this is even scarier than when he's just randomly stalking me!_ I panicked, my imagination getting the better of me.

I fell sidewards dramatically but accidentally. Getting up just as fast as I fell, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He did. And as expected, he laughed his head off.

"I was getting serious Natsumi," he said, trying to stop laughing.

I was so flustered I didn't even realize how he had warped to my side, taking a strand of my long, dark red ponytail. And then he started watching me intently.

"I know you were. It's just-" _creepy when you get serious_. I gulped, not bothering to finish the sentence.

_Had Illumi broken his promise? Not to tell another soul about- how... I felt... about Hisoka?_

No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't. Then... what?

"If you want to talk, then spit it out." I said bluntly, staring into his slitted yellow eyes with my bright emerald ones. I wasn't always so mean, it's just that I couldn't keep my cool around him.

"Well... I might be honest for once," he muttered.

My eyes bulged out of my head, that is not what HISOKA is supposed to be saying!

It is SO out of character.

"Hey, I have NO idea what your perverted mind is thinking right now, but I have no intention of helping you whatsoever!" I squeaked.

Rare sight for me to stutter or squeak like that. Hisoka thought that too... I could almost die.

"...Illumi and I have been talking," he said slowly, smirking like he just saw the funniest thing in the world.

I turned to face the wall slightly, sweatdropping as dark purple lines came in front of my forehead, somehow raising the white flag, while also planning to assassinate Illumi.

"He only spoke of his next kill and how much money he was being paid," Hisoka said and I flicked my eyes towards him as he touched my wrist. Activating Gyo, I found he actually had none of that gum on his hands.

I sighed inwardly. Illumi hadn't lied after all... and Hisoka isn't actually going to eat me alive. Should be fine. Yep, how much worse can this get?

"Someone told me to get married," Hisoka continued, "could you marry me?"

I literally fell flat on my face. I wasn't about to stand up, I was sitting down perfectly fine, Hisoka was even holding my wrist.

Yet still, I managed to faceplant onto the cream coloured carpet and wished I'd never have to look up again.

When I finally looked up, Hisoka had just completed yet another laughing fit, breaking his record on how many times he could laugh in one day.

"So, how long do I have to live and how much do I have to spend time with you every day?" I asked irritatedly.

"Well, let's make it simple with a deal." he said, getting more into character.

"You see me at least 5 minutes a day and wear this ring constantly. You don't have a set day to die and you come when I need you _if _you are free. I will not force you. No normal daily cooking or chores or nothing. Deal?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

He took out a velvety black box and took out a ring.

My eyes widened as I saw the four card deck marks: heart, diamond, spade and clubs. They were placed in that order, delicately overlapping on the silver ring.

"This is what you will wear as our marriage ring. Whether if any danger is within 10 meters of you, if you are being attacked, or even if somebody else tries to wear that ring, I will know and be there instantly to defend you, and to kill the offender immediately without mercy," Hisoka finished his speech with a quick smirk, leaving me astounded.

He took my left hand and placed the ring on my finger with extreme delicacy. I didn't move because I didn't know how to react.

"Will you marry me?" Hisoka asked again.

Thinking this may be was the worst mistake of my life, I gulped, "Yes."


	2. Mr Appear and Defend

**Bubble: Did you like it? I hope so... ^.^; I'll put Gon and stuff in it soon too!**

**Illumi: I was threatened... T.T**

**Hisoka: Who likes the ring?**

**Bubble: I do!**

**Aoi, Saki: Hey, We're in this as OC's too! :D**

**Hisoka: fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own hunter x hunter...**

**Bubble: Please R&R! Oh yeah, many thanks to my Sempai and Beta reader, Spoiled Princez!**

**Princez: Hello!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Will you marry me?" Hisoka asked again. I gulped, thinking maybe this was the worst mistake of my life, "Yes"_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mr. Appear and Defend**

I wasn't planning much for the weekend. Hisoka and I had both just cancelled out of Heavens Arena. We really couldn't be bothered to go to the Olympics at the top.

It wasn't worth it if there was no money anyway.

So yeah, I decided to go to the theme park with my best friend Aoi.

Well hey, I did say _best_ friend but Aoi couldn't fight, no Nen, no nothing.

Not like Gon and Killua, I had a different best best best BEST friend for life who I also invited. Saki.

She could conjure titanium in any shape or form. She usually carried a titanium sword and she'd lend me a dagger when she had enough time and stamina to keep two things out at once.

We'd fight together forever.

Enough ranting, Aoi ran up to me and Saki,

"Hey!" she called out to us.

"Hi," we replied back.

"Let's go!" she tugged both of us. Aoi stood in front forming a triangle among us, with me on the right and Saki on the left. Which means she had grabbed my left hand.

Bad decision, for Aoi got to see (or more like feel) my ring.

"Hey! OMG, are you engaged or something?! You're not supposed to wear a ring on your marriage finger until you are married!"

Wow, how old was she? The three of us were all just 17 and a half by the way. Hisoka had promised to wait at least another year before like...it was official...but told me to wear the ring anyway for safety reasons.

Saki stifled a laugh. She understood, but she wanted to see Aoi's reaction to the fullest.

"Uh...well. I _am_ engaged, Aoi," I said.

The world seemed to stop as Aoi froze. It took only a few moments before she screamed, "WHAAAAAT?!"

We blocked our ears.

"Keep it down, Aoi!" Saki hissed as Aoi jumped around everywhere.

"How do you get a husband, when your boobs are no match for mine!" she whined.

I gulped. Well, yeah my boobs were smaller, but I was slightly over average... she was _overkill_ I tell ya.

"Well, boobs aren't everything," Saki choked, trying to stop laughing.

"Can I wear it? Pleeeeease?" Aoi asked, and my eyes widened at the thought of what Hisoka told me yesterday:

_If somebody else tries to wear that ring, I will know and be there instantly to defend you, and to kill the offender immediately without mercy._

"No, you can't," I said bluntly, shaking off her pleas.

"I'll take it by force then!" Aoi pouted.

Saki and I screamed with laughter. _By_ _force? Her?_

"Pfft, yeah, try," Saki said.

Aoi then jumped on me. Crap. Lesbian alert. No not really.

I stumbled, "Hey! I'm saying this for your own good!" I tried to say, but because I didn't want to hurt her, Aoi managed to pry the ring off my finger and try to mash it onto her finger. Made specifically for me, the ring did not fit her finger. It was fatter than mine. She did still manage to put it on, so it was about a centimeter from the base of her middle finger.

It was too late; Hisoka and Illumi appeared at my side, Hisoka with a card and Illumi with a pin, both pointed at Aoi's neck.

"OOOKAY! Don't fly to conclusion land!" I managed to choke out as Aoi tried to scream.

"GIVE. RING. NOW." Hisoka said dangerously.

Aoi hurriedly tore the ring off and threw it to the ground. Illumi caught it before it fell.

"Erm... Thanks," I said, taking the ring and replacing it onto my finger, receiving a small nod from my seaweed haired friend. I continued,

"Saki, this is my- er- future...husband... Hisoka. And this is Saki, my bestest most amazing friend I've ever had."

"Hey! What about me?" Aoi chimed.

"My... _other_ friend," I mumbled, driving Saki and Hisoka into hysterics.

"What's so different about her?" Aoi pointed at Saki.

"I see, this one can't fight," Illumi pointed at Aoi.

"Hell yeah I can!" Aoi said, completely not understanding.

"Aoi, you'll get yourself killed this time, don't do it," Saki mumbled, smiling.

"Well, we're all here, why not go to the theme park?" I asked the two guys.

"Sure, why not? We have time," Hisoka agreed. Illumi just nodded.

We went first on the roller coaster. Aoi had just found a random guy to sit next to, charming him with her boobs and looks, while Saki and Illumi sat behind me and Hisoka.

We were at the very front of the ride.

"I'm not too good with rides..." I muttered. Hisoka just smirked and watched me flinch as the ride started.

As we bought fairy floss and hot chips afterwards, I saw Hisoka texting Kurapika for whatever reason I do not yet know. A couple moments later, Illumi and Hisoka went to the "bathroom". as in, They were probably just excusing themselves in the most polite manner.

I saw through Hisoka's smirk in a second. I didn't mind though, he would come back when he wanted to.

I thought over the reason we are going to get married. He said "_someone_" told him to. I didn't know who that someone was. Whatever, I really didn't care right now. Hopefully Illumi won't tell him how I feel just because we were engaged.

_Wow, this is a weird marriage,_ I thought for the first time. _Well_-

"Hey there hotties, how ya doin'?" I was jerked from my thoughts when a gruff, low voice ripped through my thoughts.

Oh, it's the three Amori brothers that couldn't beat Killua in the third test for the Hunter exam.

"Oh, it's _you_ guys..." I stood in front of Saki and Aoi. Saki had taken a quick fighting stance and Aoi just stood there trying to make them admire her, ehem, body.

"Hey it's the chick that was talking to that silver haired little jerk!" the fat one said, probably the eldest. "Wanna join us?" he asked.

"Over my dead body," I replied boldly.

"What the- we'll just take them all by force!" the middle one said.

I sighed, "I'm engaged. Dimwits," I pulled Aoi and Saki with me. "Let's go."

The youngest jumped in front of me, "Not so fast!" he said, but even before he could open his mouth again, Saki had sliced him with her shining sword.

"Cool," I told her and kept walking.

"So who are you engaged with, huh?" the eldest grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no, you definitely don't want to know," I said, causing a burst of fire to appear around my wrist just enough to burn him.

"Ow!" he shouted. "Who is it goddamit!" he still demanded. Saki had already cut down the other brother.

"Oh you'll know soon enough," I said confidently.

"No...way..." the guy grunted and fell to the floor, a card deep in his neck. Of course there was Hisoka standing behind him with a confident smirk.

"Thanks," I said to Hisoka, hugging him slightly but then pulling away quickly.

"I mean- uhh... well I thought... maybe we could act a bit more like a c-couple...you know?" I stuttered. Oops. I did NOT mean to do that.

"It's okay..." he said smirked and walked towards Illumi, who I have no idea why but he had changed into Gittarackur.

"Oi needle head!" Aoi called. Dammit. She's dead.

"Aoi! You _really_ need to stop DOING THAT!" Saki and I screamed at her.

She wasn't watching any of the commotion. "Well, he is a needle head," she said confidently.

"And an ASSASSIN!" I screeched.

"Ugh, never mind, lets go to the haunted house next!" Saki said, trying to shoo away the gloomy mood.

"Uhh sure," I said slowly. Gosh, I'm terrified with the idea.

Hisoka saw it in my face. "Come on, I'll go too." he suggested.

I nodded and calmed a little; Hisoka seemed glad with that.

So we all made our way to the murky purple building.


	3. Truths and Lies

**Bubble: Helloooo D: SO SO SO SO sorry for not uploading! I'm a horrible person... T.T I had something like "writers block" or something lol just because I didn't know what to write and I'm working on another fanfic too! **

**Thank you to Sainty'sRival for the first review! Your awesome!**

**Hisoka: Tell us if you want more "Natsoka" in Bubble's stories...**

**Bubble: *ehem* Hisoka? NO.**

**Gon: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Killua: Please R&R! *smirk***

**Bubble: *bear hugs Killua and Gon* hay guys!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Come on, I'll go too." he suggested. I nodded and calmed a little, he seemed glad for that. So we all made our way to the murky purple building._

* * *

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Truth and Lies**

We payed for tickets and went into the creepy building. I was calculating which was creepier between the building and Hisoka when Saki tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, do you think...Illumi is...hot?" she whispered as quietly as she could. But of course, the very sensitive ears of the assassin pricked up.

"Uhhhhh... sure?" I said quickly. Y_eah, I guess I did think that he was hot, but I don't like him like that. Plus...Hisoka's right there...oh well!_

"If you like him, sure!" I said and Saki blushed.

"Just go pretend to be scared and jump on him or something, I can guarantee you he's strong enough to catch an elephant with one hand," I smiled.

"Cool, thanks," she said and retreated next to Illumi.

_Good luck Saki!_ I thought.

The white bloody fabric attached to a dummy that swung upside-down next to me flapped violently.

I slid next to Hisoka and activated Gyo. Sure enough, there was a white ghost made of Gyo coming out of nowhere.

"Look!" I pointed at it.

Everybody activated their Gyo, and we started laughing at the stupidness of the blob of Nen.

"What? What is it? I don't see anything!" Aoi pouted.

I felt like punching her, but kept my cool.

"Don't worry about it Aoi, you are by far the scaredy-cat of the group," I said as she reacted to some screaming behind us.

Well, I was good at acting wasn't I? I don't show I'm scared in front of everybody because being scared is a disadvantage.

But a very retarded mask got the better of me when it popped up around the corner, an ear-splitting scream accompanying it.

I flinched ever so slightly, bumping into Hisoka. He didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, the mask started to laugh.

"What...?" I muttered and the thing pulled off its face, revealing silver hair, blue eyes and a cheeky grin.

"Killua!" all of us gasped.

"Hellooo," he said and a blur of black and green came into view.

"Gon!" we all said together.

"Hey!" He replied, a nen ghost bubbling from his finger.

"We needed money, so we got the job of scaring people!" they said.

"You have a shocking amount from the Heavens Arena, We do too!" I said pointing at my wallet.

Gon nodded, "But we need more for the auctions..." He stopped mid-sentence, spotting Hisoka behind me and was about to run away.

"HISOKA!"

"Aaaaahhh! Illumi!" Killua said and sped away with his green-clad friend.

"Well, there goes our friendly hellos..." I said, sighing and smiling at the same time.

"Does Killua know Illumi?" Saki asked.

"They're... brothers," I managed to choke out.

"Okay," she turned to Hisoka, pointing at the smirking Jester,

"Gon and him?"

"Well, uh, long story," I said.

"Well... Gon hates him and Hisoka-" I paused. Yeah, no, I couldn't say anymore.

I recalled Saki being number 127, who lost the exam when she couldn't find the trapdoors in the tower quick enough. I was number 120. (I got through and became a hunter.)

"Let's keep going," Aoi said, and we started walking again.

I was too jumpy to be at the front anymore.

I wasn't satisfied with my hiding of fears so I decided to walk slightly behind Hisoka. After a while it seems, Hisoka got bored of my wimpy self and pulled me up to carry me bridal style.

"What the hell Hisoka!?" I squeaked, kicking and trying to break free.

He wasn't having that.

"You're no fun!" he whined as I somersaulted to the ground. But it was too late on my part. He had already attached his Bungee Gum on me, so I elastic-banded back into his arms.

"Dammit Hisoka," I muttered. On the inside though, I was happy.

"Well, you were the one who said we should start acting like a couple even though we didn't have feelings for each other," Hisoka said calmly.

I froze. I didn't say the last part, no way. _Even though we don't have feelings for each other_. That hurt. It's not like I'm going to say it though, but it did.

"I-I did, didn't I..." I mumbled and looked away, my eyes searching for an appropriate place to stare at.

We finally got to the end of the haunted house without much drama, finding Gon and Killua cowering in the corner behind some trees.

"It's okay! I have news!" I called to them, escaping Hisoka and walking towards them.

"We're getting married," Hisoka said slyly before turning to the boys, putting me down in front of them.

"You're WHAT?!" Gon screamed.

Killua looked like he was about to faint.

"With this monster? Are you kidding?" he babbled, shaking his silver hair.

"It doesn't look like you're in love. Why then, Natsumi?" he asked, his blue eyes slitting with hatred for his big brothers' friend.

The question whirled at me. I almost fell over. _Not in love._ Then...why were we getting married?

"I... uh... don't know," I replied, at a loss for words.

We all soundlessly exited the park and headed home.

"Hey... Hisoka?" I mumbled as we walked, shoulder to shoulder toward our temporary home, technically right next to the Heavens Arena (quite near Wing's house).

"What would you do if...someone actually loved you?" I said.

He stopped and smirked, then resumed walking. "Nothing."

"Well... then why did I say yes to us being married?" I asked weirdly.

"I wonder why..." Hisoka said, one of his very annoying sentences he uses constantly.

"No seriously. I will ask for a divorce if you don't answer." I stood in front of him, blocking his way.

Hisoka looked at me with the most amused expression. "Why do you bring it up now?"

"Because _I_ do!" I squawked, blushing, tears starting to make my eyes water.

"I... wanted to... get married for the _proper _reason," I sniffed and slowly tried to walk away.

Hisoka caught my arm and pulled me back, pressing his lips to mine.

I struggled slightly. I didn't want him to try to make me feel better.

He pulled away after a minute or two. I didn't move.

When I got to our room, I found Hisoka wasn't there. I decided to explore the unit a little, going to the bottom floor again and looking at the restaurants and a sizzling bakery off to the side.

I went outside to the garden and a small passageway caught my eye. Blazing red hair. Found him.

"Hiso-" I stopped mid-sentence as I saw Hisoka hold up a very familiar walkie-talkie.

"Well, how long is your next one going to last?" it buzzed, the clear, quite innocent and infamous voice of Illumi coming out of the box-like connection device.

"I heard your last one was only a month," it buzzed again.

"Don't worry, I'll at least make it last for a day or two more than the last one," Hisoka jeered.

"I kissed her. If I keep doing that, I'll be fine right?" he asked Illumi.

"I guess," Illumi buzzed back.

I realized it was horrifyingly obvious that he was talking about me, and who knows how many other wives he had had.

"This one's not too bad..." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips.

I was terrified. No, shocked. I just stood there, not uttering a word.


	4. Tomorrow

**Bubble: Hi... wow I'm devastated. I haven't written for SO long... Thank you for the reviews though I really appreciate it! I know everybody was looking forward to what would happen next so here it is! I'm not used to people looking forward to something when I'm finding it so hard to write the scenario, but I'm really glad I got this done! It's really short though, sorry, I just HAD to get this out!**

**Hisoka: It's not a lie that you were freaking out from the pressure though.**

**Bubble: Shut up Hisoka.**

**Illumi: ... You should have done a vote on what readers wanted to happen...**

**Bubble: but then it won't be my work!**

**Illumi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own hunter x hunter...**

**Hisoka: Please enjoy... Oh and by the way, it was a typo when Bubble said that Natsumi's hair was red in the first chapter, apparently she was thinking about Machi too much and everything resembled her.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"This one's not too bad..." Hisoka smirked and licked his lips. I was terrified, no, shocked. I just stood there, not uttering a word._

_*End flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 4. Tomorrow.**

I stood there, my jaw dropped slightly. Frowning, I crossed my arms tightly and stared at the jester.

Hisoka stopped when he saw me. He looked bewildered for a moment, but then instantly composed himself. "Nats-"

I forced him to stop mid-sentence as I blasted a jet of fire toward him. It followed him as he ran like a water hose trying to get rid of a grasshopper on a flower patch. When I ran out of steam, I stopped, coughing up ashes.

I managed to burn his left arm and left him badly limping. His puffy pants were ripped on the side, torn and burned black as the remainder of the flames tried to survive on his leg.

I made a huffing sound and turned away. _I should have known... _When I did turn around, he was nowhere to be seen, his smirk now burned into my memories.

I threw myself onto our - ehem, _my_ silk bed.

I wasn't expecting Hisoka to turn up any time soon.

I felt horrid. It didn't seem like it happened. I tried to convince myself that I hadn't told Hisoka I loved him, but of course it was useless.

I sighed. I might as well sleep this off for now.

When I turned my head to the left though, I got so scared I almost fell off the bed.

Hisoka was standing there, looking like he just had a shower. He had a towel on... well, you know... _just_ a towel.

"Where did you come from? The bathroom sink?!" I shrieked, treating him like he was some kind of goo.

"Not quite, to be precise, the _door,_" he replied, sitting on the bed.

I jumped away, shrinking, trying to merge myself with the thin covers. "Get out," I said, trying not to stumble over my words.

"Is it necessary?" he asked.

I scoffed, making it as dramatic as I could. "Uh NO, it's not," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled slightly. He was somehow freakishly taller than me when he sat down; even though his hair was still down, cutting off at least 10 centimeters off his usual height.

I looked up at him, my emerald eyes glinting in the dim light. I felt slightly guilty, even apologetic for how I was treating him. I just didn't like it, I didn't like him hiding everything all the time; it made me worry about him more than I worry about myself every day.

_It wasn't normal!_ I wanted to tell him this, but of course my thin self-esteem stopped me every time. I felt like a hypocrite.

"Hey... can you tell me why we got married?" I asked quietly.

Hisoka looked at me, his face emotionless, except for his slightly upturned lip. "Tomorrow," he replied, climbing onto the bed.

I saw his leg - it was burned and swollen.

I jumped on his other leg, not caring about the position we were in, and started to treat it. After applying a fast healing medicine on it, I finally jumped off of him. "If you dare to sleep in the same bed as me, I will not let you sleep with _that_ outfit," I said, referring to his towel.

He chuckled. I huddled myself onto the edge of the bed, facing away from him as he got DRESSED right in front of me.

"Boys never have any delicacy..." I muttered.

I felt him land on the bed lightly. The lights were off a few seconds later.

It was freezing that night. I felt like I was in a fridge. I hugged my knees and shivered, my cold feet making my thighs turn to ice.

Hisoka noticed this, and did something I totally wanted to punch him for. He _hugged_ me.

"Dammit Hisoka," I grumbled, facing as far away from him as inhumanly possible.

I was unusually tired. It was just plain annoying for him to do this, since he was faking it. It was too late though, bungee gum had me glued to him.

"Hell no, let me go or I'll set you on fire," I said as he made me turn around so I was facing him, my face at his collarbone.

"Go for it," Hisoka said, reminding me that I had just treated his leg where _I_ had hurt him, his face dangerously close to mine.

I swore out loud, naturally.

He hugged me tighter and warmth spread through my body.

I realized this was like a horror movie. You know, when chills go down your spine but then all your blood rushes around your body and engulfs you in heat for one second and then going back to normal temperature again?

Yeah, like that. Except this time, I didn't go back to standard human temperature, more like triple that as I realized yet again that Hisoka was shirtless.

He really does love undressing in front of anybody, doesn't he?! (reference to greed island encounter; I _swear_ I could understand how Bisky felt.)

I gave up struggling. I couldn't move anyway. I just sighed and lay there. At least I was warm - okay, rephrase that. Now I was in a oven. Whole pig roast thingie, I think I'm sleeping with you tonight.

I gradually _did_ manage a light slumber. I didn't hear what Hisoka said, much less feel him kiss the top of my head and say,_ "I'm sorry, Natsumi."_


	5. Questions

**Bubble: Ugh... So short... lol anyway! Hello! I am so pumped thanks to all of your comments!**

**Hisoka: A story full of mysteries I doubt that it will fit Bubble's small head.**

**Bubble: *flaps palm in front of Hisoka's face.* No, just... no. Shut up your face.**

**Illumi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter**

**Bubble: Please R&R!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_I gradually did manage a light slumber, I didn't hear what Hisoka said, and didn't feel him kiss the top of my head, "I'm sorry, Natsumi."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 5. Questions **

I woke up groggily, my sight blurred, It was early morning, about 5:30am.

I stretched awkwardly then walked to the window, the sky a mushy grey-blue. I realised a missing presence and whirled around. Hisoka was gone.

I sighed loudly and yawned, flopping onto the bed again.

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep again until my phone rang horrendously loudly, making me jump out of bed as if there was a fire. It was Aoi calling. _Damn._

"WhatthehellIwasasleep!"

I slurred into the phone, holding it upside down.

"Hey, do you have a hangover or something?" Aoi asked into the phone.

"No." I said, finally awake.

"We're too young anyway"

Reminding myself that my eighteenth birthday would be coming up soon.

How old was Hisoka anyway... (upon reasearch Bubble realizes he is around about 28.)

10 years older. Oops. I sighed so loudly that ashes clouded the room in black sparkles, even the bed looked like it had just been turned into outer-space.

"Anyway, Saki and I are going shopping, do you want to come?"

I looked around, I didn't have any plans and I wanted to get away from this unit too.

"ok" I didn't pay much attention and casually agreed, then went in the shower and freshened up, brushing my blue hair, knotty from yesterday.

Dressing in a black and white checkered long sleeve shirt and black skirt I headed off, not really wanting to be noticed.

"Hey" Saki greeted me, immediately scanning my depressed expression and deciding to ask me in private. While Aoi was looking at multi-coloured tie-dye shirts Saki and I sneaked into the same change room and talked.

"...So Hisoka is like a playboy, but the killer version..." Saki said sweatdropping as I stressed beside her.

"And I'm his freshest victim!" I fake cried.

"Well... I guess you should watch him for a while, you _are _living with him."

I shivered, living with a killer didn't really appeal to me, I didn't particularly mind that he was killing everybody outdoors, just unless he didn't kill me, I was fine. But now, I didn't know what to think.

"He he, wish me luck." I said as we heard Aoi calling and stepped out side the small room.

"I bought hot chips!' She said as she showed us a massive box of tomato sauce chips in one hand, an even larger box of chicken salt chips in the other and I shoved an extraordinary amount of chips into my mouth.

I had absolutely no appetite and reconsidered my hippo-like consuming speed, but I really didn't care because hot chips was my favourite kind of food.

My phone make a clinking sound and I took it out, new message;

"Do you want to hear why we got married? Come home and I'll tell you" It said, a red love heart at the end of the sentence, I instantly knew who it was and gagged.

I wasn't going home any time soon.

The day flew by and I went home as the sun dipped under the ocean I could see from Bubble Island.

Yep, believe it or not this was Bubble Island, turning North, then East, then immediately West from Yorkshin (Yorknew) City. South from Whale Island and not featured nor pinpointed in any of the maps created. Why? It's a bubble. It's ALWAYS moving.

I walked into the unit slowly and quietly, Holding an ice-cream and a bucket full of chocolate and caramel popcorn.

I saw a shadow moving as I turned the corner, Hisokan was sitting on a chair, the lights were on, but the way he was sitting down scared me for no paticular reason.

"H-hi..." I said, finishing the ice-cream, sitting on the bed and chugging down the delicious popcorn.

"Large appetite?" Hisoka asked me.

"None of your business" I munched, throwing him some as he expertly caught all eight pieces of randomly scattered popcorn from the air.

"So," I swallowed "What's the deal? Why are we married?"

I asked and he stopped, as if the gears in his hard head spun 100 times faster than it should have. He was thinking, _thinking_, up a lie.

"I promised something"

He replied finally, smirking. I looked at him weirdly,

"What?" He stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"I got this from Illumi, can you cook it?" He said and I stared at him.

"Sure" I said and grabbed what he had. I thought I might find a head or something, I was surprised to see it was just Pork Cutlets. Five pieces of it, and the meat looked enormous.

"The pigs from the hunter exam." I muttered and got a massive heat-proof tray. I blew fire all over it and Hisoka admired my ability like he did Machi's. Just before it burned, when it was soft and well cooked, I threw it at him.

"I'm not hungry" He chuckled and threw it back. I caught it with burning pieces of salt and pepper in the air, setting it back down.

"I'm not either." I said and thought hard about what Hisoka had said.

_A promise... promise... what promise? Did he- _Suddenly someone burst through the front door, Hisoka was too a strong fighter to be bothered to lock the door. But luckily, it was Saki. She jumped at me, then fell on the bed, not crying but close to it.

"Saki?" I said and ran to her, she lay face down not saying a word.

"Did Illumi-...?" I asked and she nodded, At least I understood _something. _She looked up slowly,

"He said that he can't be with me, because he had this- promise." She gasped, Hisoka and I stiffened.

"What was it?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

"He didn't tell me anything else, he just- disappeared." She finished, I offered her a pork cutlet, she recognized it and ate hungrily.

I didn't ask her anything else that night. Well, what was I supposed to do?

All I had to do was figure out what Hisoka and Illumi was hiding, it wasn't going to be easy.

I didn't regret kicking Hisoka out of the bed so that Saki and I could sleep on it, I just said it was because he wouldn't tell me anything, he just chuckled and disappeared.

How do they do that? Seriously. I looked at the ceiling, the dim lights from outside flickering past the walls. Saki had courage to do what she did, asking an assassin out is even harder than anticipated.

Then I started to wonder about some other things.

If Hisoka had made a promise, then what did he promise to do? To whom?

Questions spun my head as I thought of what I knew already, which was a very small amount.

Hisoka had been out today because he said he wasn't hungry. He may have been to see Illumi, but Saki and him also had seen each other when I had gone home.

Hisoka was already at the unit, he had gotten pork cutlets from Illumi, he didn't retake the test though. Where was he today?

The hunter exams are so far away and you can't buy that pig anywhere else. I shook my head, it didn't matter who he had seen today.

The people he might make a promise to... Gon and Killua?

No, it didn't really seem like that. Was it Illumi himself? Closer.

Then I realized something that had been under my nose the whole time. The Phantom Troupe! Of course! He must have made a promise to the leader.

Did he promise to marry a girl then kill her right afterwards? Then why would he want to do that? I didn't understand. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Bubble: P.S everyone how do you like my new writing style? I'm getting tips from Spoiled Princez, thank you so much! So if you don't like it please tell me because I have no idea. :D**


	6. Porkchops of Death

**Bubble: Hello! So sorry for not updating, I have had a LOAD of assignments to push past and I still have 3 left... T.T and I didn't want this to seem rushed... so yeah!**

**Hisoka: Long time no see... friend. *winks***

**Bubble: Hisoka? Stop.**

**Killua: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HuntexHunter!**

**Bubble: Please enjoy!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_He must have made a promise to the leader. Did he promise to marry a girl then kill her right afterwards? Then why would he want to do that? I didn't understand. Before I knew it, I was asleep._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Porkchops of Death**

A figure crept to the door where two girls were sleeping. Hisoka knew he had to make it snappy, he had to make it quick. Before-

"Saki? What's wrong? Saki!" Too late. Natsumi had woken up and spoiled his plans.

Natsumi's P.O.V:

I woke up tired, like I usually do these days.

It puzzled me when I saw Saki was still asleep.

It wasn't like her to be sleeping in this late. I could never win an "early-rising" contest with her. She would always wake up first.

And yet, she was sound asleep, almost as if she wasn't breathing, almost as if-

"Saki...?" I didn't want to think about it, what was wrong? What had happened?

It dawned on me. _The Porkchops._

It wasn't very efficient thinking, I couldn't think straight either.

But Saki was the only one who ate the pork, I was sure of it.

Was it poison? Did Hisoka really poison her? Or was it Illumi?

I slammed the door open and ran to the kitchen, Hisoka wasn't there.

Looking around hurriedly, I grabbed some water and walked back to our bed.

"It was too late... she woke up." A silent almost scratchy voice caught my attention.

It was coming from the hallway and I tip-toed there to find Hisoka whispering into his phone.

I didn't hear who was on the other side, but I heard clearly something I did not want to hear.

"It was too late! I can't get her now- no, the shipping is cancelled, Natsumi didn't eat the pork and her friend will wake up any second."

I gulped and desperately tried to stop myself from choking my relief. Saki was on a sleeping drug, one hurdle down, the next hit me hard again.

When Hisoka finally looked up from his far-fetched phone call, he found he had to immediately dodge ten whirling fire balls.

"You- you- crazy wart-headed moldy cheese cockroach jester!" I screamed, a fire ring flying at Hisoka, making him have to jump through it like a circus trick.

They weren't my favorite insults, but my head was all over the place.

"Natsumi- " I blew grey ashes into his face, biting and making it explode. Hisoka jumped back, wiping his face swiftly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted and he stood up straight, I slid onto the ground, sitting down and staring up at him.

"...Shipping what?" A sleepy voice mumbled from behind me. I turned around.

"Saki!" She smiled and opened her eyes, I looked at them clearly, and almost fainted.

Her pretty blue eyes had changed to blood red ones, they shone brightly and seemed to stare off somewhere far away.

"Scarlet eyes" I whispered, Saki ran to the mirror.

"You were going to ship Saki to the Phantom Troupe... for her eyes?" I asked weakly as Saki shrieked some colourful words from the bathroom.

Saki wasn't a Kuruta, I was sure of that.

Then why did Hisoka dye them red?

"To sell to them of course" Hisoka chuckled and walked up to me, offering a hand to me that I ferociously whipped away, burning him in the process.

I felt extraordinarily alone, it surprised me. I didn't know what to think.

I clutched my head and sighed, can things get any worse?

"I'm filing a divorce" I announced loudly, and started walking to the bathroom.

"You can't..." Hisoka sneered. I stopped dead.

He grabbed my left arm, too strong, I struggled to break free but he held my wrist fast, it felt like he was twisting it, I wanted to cry.

He leaned down and kissed the ring. I was horrified.

I quickly heated the ring, making it sizzle and spark with deadly heat.

Hisoka still didn't move, he had protected his face with Nen. I _really_ wanted to cry now.

It was only then that I realised the ring had been bound with the promissory marks and characters, (the string on Gon's finger that Wing gave him in the Heaven's arena.)

"The contract has been made, you are bound till death." Hisoka continued, awfully quiet.

I spat a ball of fire at his hair. Nope. The Nen was too strong.

He didn't pull away until it got awkward. I doubted that the word _awkward_ existed in his messed up world.

It was just when he heard Saki walking back to the bedroom, calling to me to get out of the unit.

I followed as quickly as I could, my hands shaking as I got the keys and unlocked the door, quickly shutting it and running for my life.

_The contract has been made..._ Those words echoed in my head.

I didn't think as I ran, I assumed I was following Saki, but I didn't realise what was happening until Saki screamed my name, until something screeched, and I hit it.

* * *

Dark, cold... and strangely warm. That's all I could think about.

I remember sirens, gasps and Saki shouting my name. When I woke up, everything was blurry. I couldn't move my head, it hurt too much.

"...tsumi...Natsumi!" Saki cried next to me.

I moved my eyes toward the sound and tried to make out Saki in the blurry mess my vision provided.

Yes, I could see her, her blue eyes. _When did they go back to normal? _She looked like she had been crying. When my eyes finally focused, I spoke.

"Your...eyes..." I said, my voice barely a whisper, my throat felt like sandpaper.

"At first I thought I was crying blood!" Saki said smiling brightly.

"But the dye was coming off with it." Her eyes were dancing now, not dead and far away like when they were scarlet

Now they were filled with relief to my consciousness. Then her face fell.

"Hisoka didn't come." I felt like something inside me had been split into two.

"He said he would protect you... But he didn't show up" _Had I done something? Sure_, I thought. _I wasn't very nice to him, but still!_

"How long was I...out?" I asked again.

"four hours." Saki replied. _Huh, that's not too bad. _

"The doctor was shocked. She said that normal people would have been out for at least 3 days." I laughed, or at least tried to laugh at the word 'normal'.

"Can you move?" Saki asked quietly. My head didn't budge, my fingers could move, and with some effort, so did my right arm.

I couldn't feel my right leg, and who knows what happened to my left.

"What's broken?" I asked, She put a piece of paper in front of my face,

"see for yourself, the truck hit your left side." I looked, and my blood ran cold.

The paper read: Natsumi Toyama

Issue: Truck Accident

Condition: Left leg paralyses and crushed left arm crushed, extreme head damage, may cause amnesia. right wrist broken, rib cage shattered and mild case of whiplash and whip flash.

**Bubble: *whispers* quick interruption, I had a LOT of fun writing these conditions, if you would like to add more please say in the comments xD**

"I don't have amnesia" I muttered, wondering if I should start crying or laughing.

"I know, it was just a possibility." Saki replied, folding the paper and placing it back onto the bed side table.

"We could do some minor healing techniques together you know, you might recover from that paralyses.

"Yeah, not just yet though, I'll have to be able to at least move my head." I replied.

Saying a quick thanks to Saki and making sure she would go home for the day, I closed my eyes and fell into a nightmarish slumber.

It was cold and dark, yet strangely warm again, I felt like I was floating in black goo, not able to move, just being thrown about with the current.

I heard many voices at once, echoing around the space I was in, bouncing off walls, and never fading.

_"promises...scarlet..eyes...sadness...accidents... paralyses...amnesia...comas...brain..damage...Hiso ka...marriage..."_

I wanted it to stop. The words rang in my head, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

* * *

I woke with a start, a choking sound erupting from my mouth, as if I was under water the whole time.

Breathing deeply, I realised I had lifted my head slightly off the uncomfortable pillow.

I turned about an inch to the right, and saw a nurse, smiling brightly, fixing some things at the table, changing the flowers as she went.

"It's a miracle you didn't break your neck." She said cheerfully.

"There's a man who wants to see you" she babbled. Before I could ask anything or prepare myself, she opened the door and said,

"I told him you were sleeping, and he said he would wait. He's quite a gentleman, despite his...appearance." She said and giggled slightly.

_Oh no. _I thought, _is she flirting with who I think she's flirting with...?_

"Come in," She said and the person walked in, I couldn't move, and that terrified me further. My heart flew to my throat as the smirking jester walked in.

"Hi Natsumi..." He said, I wanted to scream, I couldn't even shake with anger or fear.

"Get. Out!" I whispered, the whole room exploding with flames.

I didn't care if I died here, as long as I took him with me. The nurse gasped, well, she probably won't come back again.

She seemed satisfied when Hisoka grabbed her waist and put her out of the room to safety. I wanted to gag.

"... Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't come to you in time." He said, not sounding sincere at all.

"Liar" I rasped, using up all my strength to start to demolish the ground under him. Thank the stars there was nobody in the room under me.

I heard shouting, and Saki burst through the burning door.

"Miss! It's dangerous!" the nurse said, probably caring more that another female was too close to Hisoka rather than Saki's safety.

Still, Saki sprung up and plunged a sword right at Hisoka's feet.

It broke through his thin Nen armor and cut his foot. Hisoka looked, admiring her ability more than anything, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I ceased the blaze of fire immediately, it left the room black and smelling like smoke.

I quickly moved the soot so it piled in Saki's titanium wheelbarrow.

She wheeled it out and dumped it into a bin somewhere.

When she came back, she explained she was going to do some errands then come and visit me, but saw smoke and ran here.

"Thanks Saki" I smiled weakly, famine tumbling my insides and making me dizzy.

I fainted again, but this time, I had a nice dream of when Saki and I were little, playing in sand at the shore of a beach.


	7. Love for Illumi

**Bubble: I have loads of ideas now :D Thank you all very much for reading!**

**Ilumi: This chapter is about-**

**Natsumi: I GOT HIT BY A TRUCKKK GODDAMIITTTTT- *Bubble clamps hand over her mouth***

**Bubble: ...about Illumi's love life! xD**

**Hisoka: Well this will be intriguing...**

**Saki: (T.T) Love lives... *faints***

**Illumi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter...**

**Bubble: Please R&R! Thank you so much for reading :D**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_I fainted again, but this time, I had a nice dream of when Saki and I were little, playing in sand at the shore of a beach._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 7. Love for Illumi**

He had no way of knowing this would have happened.

Sure, he had an idea, but he thought it wouldn't be so severe. It _couldn't _be so severe.

Is it true that you have a double?

Illumi didn't think so.

Beautiful blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, soft and silky grey hair that the sun seemed to love.

He didn't think it was possible, that the world wanted to haunt him once again, with a copy of Saki Suzumia.

He remembered little, but he knew he had loved her.

* * *

_"...Illumi, look at her! She's going to be your bride!"_

_ His mother was calling him, he felt like he was surrounded in a golden light, soft and warm. He was happy._

_ "Her name is Suzumia Saki, be nice!" He remembered nodding. _

_A small girl poked her head from behind the cupboard. _

_How did she fit in there? __He thought to himself as she inched out from behind the massive wooden box to meet his eyes. _

_Her eyes were a beautiful blue, he swore he saw some emerald in it too. _

_Her silver hair came to her shoulders and she had a fringe, a little cherry pin to the side as well__._

_ Illumi had felt like he had just met a goddess. She didn't have parents, so the family took her in._

_"I-Iwumi?" She said quietly, her voice sounded like tinkling from a soft bell, quiet as a stream, and as lively as birds in the morning. _

_He remembered nodding, lost in her gaze. He was six and she was four years old. _

Now thinking about it, he didn't remember how it came about, but Saki was definitely chosen to be his bride, to take on the assassin legacy by his side.

He didn't want that, for her, for both of them. She didn't deserve to be treated and hated like a killer. He knew it may be too late for him, but it wasn't for her.

_"Iwumi!" She still couldn't say it right after a year, they were holding hands and sitting in the sandpit, making a sand castle._

_ "This is Saki and Iwumi's castle! We're going to live happily ever after here!" She said cheerfully, placing a shell on the side for a window. _

_Illumi nodded, and she smiled a smile that could make angels faint. He was never one for words, but Saki liked him just the way he was. _

* * *

Thinking they could never go back to those times again made him want to cry, but after what had happened, it was as if he wasn't allowed to even cry anymore.

* * *

_"Illumi!" three years had passed, he was 10 years old, Saki was 8. _

_He would never be able to forget what had happened that night. It scarred him to the core._

_ His parents and everybody around him were sure that the marriage would work out perfectly fine. _

_Illumi had never said his intentions out loud. He wanted to get Saki out of the vile mansion, as far as she could go before the marriage took place._

_ They were too young to be engaged, but they were, nonetheless. After all, r__ules didn't matter to the Zoldyck family. _

_Saki was a bit slow when she was younger, she didn't know Illumi was trying to get her out of the marriage. _

_"One hour till the big event!" His mother said smiling, his father was nowhere to be seen. _

_Saki looked amazing in her white frilly bride's dress. It had light pink roses that dotted her neckline and the base of her dress, she looked stunning._

_ Everybody had always been kind to her because she was cute, and now, Illumi had to see behind the laughs and encouraged smiles, as fate revealed its ugly head._

* * *

If he said there is nothing to regret, then he is wrong, there is _everything_ to regret.

* * *

_He held his hand out to her, Saki beamed and took it in her small gloved hand._

_ "Illumi, you're hair is like seaweed! It's so cute! I want it to be longer!" She said giggling._

_ He didn't say anything, but considered the idea reasonable, if his bride wanted it, then so be it._

_ He kissed her hand and walked up to his grandfather, the 'priest' for the marriage. _

_"I announce you husband and wife." His grandfather said, smiling down at them, _

_"Illumi, do you swear to protect your wife, and to love her, and together take on the Zoldyck legacy?" _

_"I do" Illumi said, probably the first time Saki had heard him talk.__ Her eyes widened at his voice, and she beamed, it was just making her like him more. _

_"And do you, Saki, swear that you will walk with Illumi through thick and thin to love him forever and stand beside him as he continues the legacy?"_

_ Saki looked up, the golden light shining through the window making her eyes dance._

_ "I-"_

_She stopped. Illumi's blood ran cold. The whole room had suddenly become engulfed by an unknown evil. _

_Only when he dared to look, he realized that Saki's eyes were wide, staring at nothing in particular, and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood, _

_his father had stabbed her. _

He couldn't express the emotions that raged through his body, like a tornado they tore his heart into pieces.

_"You must learn to mask your emotions, Illumi. Look at your expression, you are hardly my son if you cannot make a straight face just because somebody was killed." _

_His father said, appearing behind him, sliding the knife out of Saki's now motionless body. Illumi couldn't think straight, blood clouded his eyes, his breaths came out in gasps, the taste of iron on his lips._

_ He fled, stumbling over and over as he tried to calm his shaking knees. _

_He fell to the ground once more as he burst through the doors of his mansion and into the garden. _

_He remembered trying to shout, but his habit of being silent had taken its toll, he felt like he had forgotten how to speak. _

_It was only then he realized he had been crying. He howled a cry and clutched his short hair. I'll grow it, he thought viciously. I'll grow it for Saki._

_After he had regained his composure, Illumi trotted back to the family mansion. The traces of tears long gone._

_ "I only did it because you need to become stronger." His father announced when he had returned. _

_Illumi only stared out to him with blank eyes, completely stripped of emotion. His once shining purple eyes were a dull navy-black. _

_The light had gone, and he looked like walking dead. _

_"I want you to promise me..." His grandfather had said, he didn't hear the rest as he fainted on the cold stone floor._

* * *

_"We got you a little brother!" His mothers' high voice tore through his head,_

_ "A little brother?" Illumi asked, not bothering to ask where the brother had actually come from. His mother tugged a 2 year old child from behind her._

_ Illumi's eyes widened. He looked... just like Saki. _

_His hair was a little lighter, as Saki's hair had looked__ like a storm forming, his hair was more white than grey, but his eyes, they were like hers._

_ Not the spitting image, because Saki's eyes were more lively than his. _

_"Help me name him!" His mother pranced around the room as the little brother looked around with wide eyes._

_"Killua" Illumi breathed, "His name can be Killua." _

* * *

Illumi thought of the connection between him and his little brother a fragile sort.

The crooked relationship may have been formed through Saki's resemblance, the horrible events that had twisted Illumi to the core

and the need to protect someone from harm, no matter how he had to do it.

"I-I love you!" Illumi snapped out of his thoughts as a girl walked up to him and said those three words he wanted to hear so many times.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh, but all he could do was stare. It was Saki Suzumia. His bride's double.

It took all of his might to try not to gasp.

The quiet man he was, he still had something missing since Saki had died. He knew what it was now, but he refused to accept it.

He couldn't accept it.

"Illumi when I first saw you, you were like... I don't know, like someone who had come up in my dream somewhere, I remember seaweed hair, sandcastles..." She continued, carefully stepping up to him.

Saki wasn't one to blush, but something told her Illumi had seen her blush before.

"I-" She started again, but Illumi stopped her with a blank expression.

"I don't know what dream you were talking about but I barely know you so sorry." He said it so fast, he wanted to cry, Saki looked like she was going to too.

"Please can we just even try to talk a little?" Saki pleaded,

"I know it's sudden but-"

"I have this promise, so sorry no." He said bluntly, putting his hand on her shoulder and pushing her away. Saki looked like she wanted to say something, but closed her mouth tightly and looked down.

When she looked up, Illumi was gone.

Saki ran. She didn't think about much, just getting home. _I'll go and see Natsumi. _She thought bravely. Maybe I can help with her problems too.


	8. All for that Promise

**Bubble: So many mysteries xD**

**Illumi: that was embarrassing...**

**Saki: It'll be ok, whoever's game enough to read Bubble's stories would all think you were cute when you were little :D**

**Hisoka: When do I get an embarrassing moment?**

**Bubble: Your ****_EMBARRASSING_**** is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT so don't even think about it .**

**Killua: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Bubble: Please R&R! Thank you sooo much for reading :D *runs and hugs Killua* your soo cute! xD **

**Killua: *SIGH* *just stands there* just because you're older than me does NOT mean you can treat me like a kid! **

**Bubble: *whines* I'm not THAT much older T.T**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_I'll go and see Natsumi. She thought bravely. Maybe I can help her with her problems too._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 8. All for that promise**

"Natsumi, are you okay?" someone was sitting on the right side of the bed.

I moved my head carefully to regard the person with sleepy eyes. It was Gon and Killua. "Oh hey," I said as casually as I could.

I had recovered the past few weeks. My head didn't hurt any more, the bones were healing fast, and I can just feel my paralyzed leg. My self-confidence dropped severely concerning my looks, because I wasn't allowed to have a shower.

I wasn't used to feeling so icky.

The hunter exams was something I could still handle; everybody was in the same state as me anyway.

"I'm feeling better," I answered Killua's earlier question.

"We brought you some food we thought you'd like!" Gon said, passing a bag to Killua who put it on the table.

I sat up slowly with the boys' help. "Sure I don't mind." Taking the food with my good arm, I found a lot of sweets in the bag. I squealed in happiness as I took out a cute pudding. "Thank you guys!" I said, hugging them as best as I could, putting my good arm around their shoulders.

"They're from Leorio too. He's here actually. He wanted to know if it would be alright to check your wounds for his training to become a doctor," Gon said, he passed a bag to Killua and he put it on the table.

Killua smirked. He then leaned to me and whispered, "Leorio thinks you're cute."

I burst out laughing with them. I remembered that Leorio was 'apparently' still a teenager, and decided not to be too creeped out. I called out into the hallway, "Leorio? You can come in now."

Leorio's head poked out from behind the door. He looked like a squirrel that had just been thrown into an explosion, narrowly missing the flames and bursts of hot coal.

He looked _hilarious._

The boys sat on my bed as Leorio asked me a variety of questions, taking notes of my answers. After saying a quick thanks, he ran as fast as he could and disappeared out the door.

Gon and Killua wanted to stay a little longer, so Gon told me about what happened to him when he fought with the spinning tops at the Heavens Arena. He also tried to tell me who Killua 'liked', and of course, Killua desperately tried to stop him.

Even if it was just an infatuation, I was very happy that someone liked me, even though he was five years younger than I was. I thought it was extraordinarily cute. He even promised to keep an eye on Hisoka, even if he couldn't do much about it when the time comes.

I nodded; I was always glad that someone would be watching out for me.

It was already nightfall when they decided to go home. I thanked them for coming and kissed Killua on the cheek. Gon died of laughter at his face.

I grinned cheekily. I was satisfied to know that not one, but two octopuses had walked out of the hospital that night.

* * *

"Natsumi-san, I am amazed at your recovery!" the doctor said, walking around the room in pin-heels. I didn't know you could wear those in a hospital. They made an annoying clicking sound every time she took a step.

_Click click click. _

"You would have had to stay in bed for much longer if..." she stopped, then started walking again.

_Click click click, _she coughed lightly, then opened the curtains.

"If what?" I asked her.

The doctor laughed nervously. "Never mind honey," she replied.

I wanted to know, but I decided to wait.

It had been three whole months since I had fresh air. I was dying in the humid air.

I had asked multiple times to be let out, but all the doctors and nurses just laughed nervously and walked away. It was suspicious, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it. Damn, I was _paralyzed, _remember?

Gon, Killua and... Leorio (in hiding) came to celebrate my recovery.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled and they all grinned back.

Saki burst through the door and hugged me carefully, then helped me stand up. Aoi had also tagged along.

After I had said hello to all my visitors, Kilua walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Hisoka has been weird."

My ears pricked up and I briefly nodded for him to tell me afterwards.

I got crutches and went outside, gulping massive amounts of air, finally free from the smell of antiseptic, medicine and chemicals. Everyone looked happier when I recovered. I couldn't move much, and everything hurt, but it was awesome just lumbering around with my friends.

Afterwards, Killua sat on my hospital bed next to me as he explained how Hisoka had been acting strange.

"First, it started with him... flirting," he started in a low voice.

I wanted to gag again. Like, seriously? Him, _flirting?_ I nodded and gulped, urging him on.

"He was talking to ladies at random and I was getting bored of watching," he admitted. "But then I realized, every woman he talked to went into your hospital with a uniform." I nodded gravely and Killua looked down, "He was persuading them to follow him when they were supposed to be letting you out for fresh air."

I gulped again, mixed emotions crowding my head.

"I don't know where he was taking them, but I didn't like the thought," he finished.

We both just sat there silently, thinking about the same thing.

_Why?_

I racked my brain desperately, but the three months of lying down and doing nothing seemed to have lowered my thinking skills.

_He definitely wanted to keep me away from people, basically trapping me inside the hospital for three whole months,_I concluded.

"When I recover, can we go and spy on him?" I asked, smirking evilly.

"Of course," Killua smirked back.

Despite the weakness in our voices, we were ready to catch Hisoka out.

* * *

I wasn't quite ready to get out of hospital yet.

Well, I _did_ try to speed up the day I would be let out, but maybe bombarding the main hospital counter the very next day wasn't a very good idea.

Nurses tried to get me back to my room, but I didn't let them. I hopped around on my crutches for at least 30 minutes, getting away from all of the nurses and attempting to jump out of the window on the third story.

That didn't end well.

Oddly, that was the time when I realized that I hadn't thought about my marriage ring since the day I was hit by the evil truck. I looked at my left hand cautiously.

My stomach dropped like a stone.

The ring, was missing.

* * *

**Bubble: Yes, I'm disappointed in myself too. It's short, and fluffy. But do not fear! The holidays have started... *evil gleam of the eye***


	9. Quick escape and My Ring

**Bubble: ...*looks terrified*...**

**Gon: uh...Bubble?**

**Natsumi: She just played the flash game "can your pet?"...**

**Killua: *busts out laughing***

**Illumi: fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter...**

**Aoi: Please R&R!**

**Bubble: Y'all just gonna ignore me... that's fine... *sniffs***

* * *

_*flashback*_

_My stomach dropped like a stone as I realized, the ring, was missing. _

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 9. Quick Escape and the Ring**

I finally got let out from hospital! I couldn't believe the day had actually come!

I still had crutches, but slowly, my left leg had started to come alive again.

My arm wasn't that bad, my ribs had completely healed, despite the fact that I couldn't bend down yet.

Unfortunately, Hisoka used this as a splendid opportunity to try to talk to me.

I didn't find it quite as splendid.

I had screamed for the police when he turned up as soon as I walked out of the hospital.

It was too late though, he picked me up by the waist and ran away.

As soon as he put me down I collapsed, half because I couldn't get my crutches straight, and half because my ribs hadn't healed yet.

I huffed in annoyance when I had finally recovered. We were in a dark alley way, instantly, I was creeped out.

"Where is this?" I said in a bored tone, Hisoka looked up and smirked.

"I sense a strong Nen user." He replied calmly and I looked around, not sensing anything in particular.

A kunai shot past my shoulder, burying it's tip deep in the brick wall behind me, I jumped back, startled but not quite able to fight back.

"See?" Hisoka said, as the bald ninja jumped into view.

"I have been anticipating the day I would meet you again, Hisoka, number 44 in the Hunter exams!" Hanzo exclaimed and looked over at me.

"Number 120, Toyama Natsumi." He said politely, bowing.

I bowed back, wanting to applaud at how good his memory was.

"Step aside, I can see that you are injured, I would like to settle this with your boyfriend." Hanzo said, taking a fighting stance.

_Wait WHUT? _I looked at him as if he had swallowed a fly. Then I looked back to Hisoka, my eyes wide as I anticipated his reaction.

He just smirked and looked down at me. (Still freakishly tall and more so because I have crutches.)

"Let's begin then" The jester said and jumped back into fighting stance.

I hid behind some boxes, having the full view of the two.

Hanzo shouted a battle cry as I tried not to laugh, he poofed into mid air and reappeared behind Hisoka.

Hisoka was ready, he jumped back also, meeting Hanzo head on, Hanzo made a startled sound as the bungee gum caught him and sent the ninja crashing to the ground, stuck fast to the cement the gum made Hanzo immovable.

Hisoka then jumped on the ninja, or more like, _stomped _on his head. I looked away just as I heard the crack.

A few seconds later, I looked back, Hisoka had got off Hanzo's unconscious body and took out something small, something round.

My marriage ring.

I gasped when I saw it, I had my suspicions, but half of me was relieved that I hadn't lost it.

_Maybe Hisoka didn't save me because the truck had driven on top of the ring, or it had fallen off somewhere, _I had thought earlier.

But Hisoka had it, and considering he had given it to me in the first place, it didn't bother me that much that he had it again.

_But what was he doing with it?_ Hisoka took the ring, and pointed the small heart, spade, diamond and club shapes to Hanzo's head.

Immediately, bright rays of white aura shot from his head and swirled into the ring. I stumbled backwards, the sight was terrifying.

_What is Hisoka doing?!_ I thought frantically.

_Hanzo's Nen is getting sucked away into the ring! _I backed away as the last of the aura disappeared into the ring.

"Natsumi, you haven't seen it yet have you," Hisoka said turning to me. I didn't move.

"The Ability sucker."

* * *

Is this what sadness felt like?

Guilt?

Guilt for what I had done unknowingly, that Hisoka knew all along?

"You...!" I said and tried to shoot some fire at him.

Nothing.

My ability was long gone.

Gone since I had been hit by a truck, and Hisoka had visited me.

He had taken the ring, and transferred my ability while I was attacking him.

No wonder I had been exhausted. I thought it was because the truck had crushed most of my bones, but apparently it was so much more.

I looked at my shaking hands, white from clenching my fists so hard from before, the crutches slipped from under my arms, I flopped onto the ground.

"Natsumi!" I heard someone shriek from behind me, familiar arms helping me up.

I woke from my startled haze and shouted

"Saki! Get out of here!" She looked at me like I was mad.

A massive comet of fire tumbled from Hisoka's hands,

"As long as I wear the ring, I have all of the abilities I have taken from people." The jester explained, smirking like a madman.

Oh yeah, he _was _a madman.

Saki dodged narrowly, but was left with a stinging burn on her arm.

I had quickly crawled into some shelter behind a metal pole and some boxes, but it was Saki Hisoka was after.

"Saki! RUN!" I shrieked as the fire ball Hisoka had fired earlier containing tons of my ashes u-turned and came straight back for her,

Hisoka bit the air and the whole thing exploded.

Saki didn't have time to run as the volcano-like fire blazed into the air. Attacking from all sides, aiming straight for Saki because of the bungee gum it contained.

She braced herself for the hit, closing her eyes tightly and shielding her face.

The hit never came.

* * *

Saki's P.O.V:

I felt myself being grabbed around the waist, then being flung in the air, landing on two feet onto the roof of one of the buildings, looking straight down at the alleyway Hisoka and Natsumi were standing in.

Bewilderment clouded my eyes and I couldn't see who my savior was, but I swore I felt long, seaweed hair brush my cheek and a quiet, calm voice.

_"I've seen it once already, I don't want to lose you again."_

The voice was gone as soon as it came, I fell to my knees.

I leaned as far off the edge as I could, screaming down to Natsumi that I was ok.

* * *

Natsumi's P.O.V:

Everything was a blur for both of us, as Saki made her way down from the building, and I limped and stumbled towards her.

Agonizingly slowly, we managed to get away from the alleyway, then catch a taxi (do they have taxi's?) to Saki's House.

Hisoka didn't chase us.

Luckily, Saki still had her ability, proving it when she made a titanium cup and poured me some tea.

I thought it quite unnecessary, but she insisted I drink from it for good luck.

Her parents weren't home, which I was glad for.

I didn't have much recollection of my own parents really, but I knew I came from a deserted and isolated island, put into a box when I was four, then shipped to Bubble Island.

Shortly after we had both calmed down, Killua and Gon burst through the window.

Gon shouting thank god you are both ok, and Killua didn't say anything, just hugged me and didn't let go.

I suspected I was more like a mother or a big sister to him than anything else.

In the Hunter exams, I was always the one fussing about everybody's health, especially Killua, because he had been drinking at least 14 cans of laxative, Tonpa's secret weapon.

Not that it was really that secret any more.

I was happy nonetheless, because I could understand yet again that I was so happy to have such good friends. When I told them, they all just laughed.


	10. Hisoka and Natsumi

**Bubble: This chapter is going to be readers going into a time machine!**

**Natsumi: The past. Just say the past, Bubble.**

**Illumi: How Natsumi met Hisoka...**

**Hisoka: *randomly having a laughing fit in his emo corner***

**All: ...WTF (o-o)**

**Killua: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Gon: Please R&R!**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was happy nonetheless, because I could understand yet again that I was so happy to have such good friends. When I told them, they all just laughed._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter. 10 Hisoka and Natsumi**

Natsumi's P.O.V:

I ran and ran, tripping over my feet as I sped through the misty forest.

Yes, I was in the Hunter Exams, at the second phase, "Swindlers Swamp".

I was desperate, too.

I had lost sight of the instructor long ago.

My only hope was a trail of ash that I left behind like crumbs of bread, and the fire I was using to burn down the trees which barred my way.

Nobody else had the trait of a lumberjack, nobody took shortcuts but me, not that there were any shortcuts.

I just wanted to hold on to the smidgen of hope that there were no traps within the forests, that there was some sort of quick and lucky way to go through with the foggy maze.

I was covered in sweat and misty water, I couldn't see well, then I tripped over, a vine had been able to grasp my ankle.

I blew it off with fire, leaving a cackling mess as I sped on.

More vines lurched at me, almost as if they were alive.

With horrifying realization, I found they _were _alive.

Mentally slapping myself for not thinking straight, I bit the air and the ashes I had been trailing lit fire and exploded behind me in a long line, all the way back to the start of the trail, back at the first phrase. The: "Running like mad until you pass out" phase.

I only barely managed that, and now I have to run from vines?

I was too preoccupied to notice the blur of flaming hair and a light blue jester costume pass my path of complete nothingness.

I had cleared all of the trees and anything else behind me. All that was left was the end of the path located... somewhere in front of me.

I sighed and decided to sit down for one second, exhausted.

"Tired, are we?" A voice said from behind me, I jumped up, startled to see a man dressed as a jester right behind me, literally talking to my ear.

As soon as my heart stopped beating from shock, it started beating from something else.

I didn't like the thought at all.

I stood tall, distaste radiating from me.

"What do you want?" I asked, willing my voice not to quiver as I dimly realized the weird guy standing in front of me had an horrific amount of Nen, much stronger, and stranger than mine.

Weirdly familiar, too.

"Just a casual chat with an old friend, Natsumi-chan." He replied. My heart almost stopped.

"Hisoka?" Why would he want to talk to me? After all those years...?

He bullied me to death when we were little, but after that, there was something else.

"You disappeared, I didn't want to know you were still alive." I said, my voice shrinking to a quiver.

"I even wished you were dead, too."

* * *

_Normal P.O.V:_

_13 years ago: _

_Natsumi, at the age of four, barely had any friends__. _

_Despite the fact that there were only a small number of children in her Village, she had a reputation between the mothers, that she had no parents because they committed suicide together. _

_"That's not true!" Natsumi would scream in a small, childish voice, tears streaming from her eyes. _

_"Mummy and Daddy saved me! When my house was on fire I-" _

_"Shut up, you twit!"_

_ A small red haired boy interrupted, leaving Natsumi in shock. _

_To the little girl, the tiny insult sounded like a death sentence._

_ "__Your Mummy and Daddy didn't want you! That's why they killed themselves because they didn't want to see you ever again!" Hisoka, aged 14, should know better, but apparently didn't as he continuously insulted Natsumi all her life._

_Using the words 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' instead of 'Parents' or 'Mother' just to rub in how young she was, still using 'kiddy' words, as he called them. _

_Even then, Hisoka had the best reputation, his well combed hair, (down instead of up and spiky) his stature of being well-built for his age. _

_All of the mothers called him a genious. With the best grades, the best sportsman and attractive. _

_Natsumi was the only one not 'Ooo-ing' and 'Aaw-ing' when he walked through the small village she had grown to hate. _

_Once, Hisoka had struck a match in front of Natsumi's nose, at the sight of fire she cowered, screaming for it to be put out, as traumas of seeing her whole family burnt alive in front of her very eyes clouded her mind. _

_She hid in a corner, shaking as the villagers bellowed with laughter. _

_Natsumi lived alone, the mayor had lent her a hut out of pity. _

_She hated that, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it__._

_ She opened the small, wooden door, it was falling off its hinges, most of the hut was broken, a small cloudy window was situated on the right side of the building. _

_I__t only fit a tiny bed and a dusty cupboard, there was no space left after that. _

_Every night she would shiver with the cold., the thin roof was like a shed's roof, the worst quality steel, about to tear off with even the slightest of wind. _

_When she was lucky, the wind wasn't so strong. _

_Even so, she felt all of the tiniest gusts of ice-cold wind through every tiny hole the termites had got to. _

_One night, she was shivering in the small space of the bed, covered in such a thin blanket, it may as well not be there at all. _

_Natsumi heard a quiet knock on the door. _

_The room was so small it was only an arms' reach to open the door as she peeked out, the cold air hitting her and a gust of wind followed. _

_She didn't see much. _

_First, it was the cold outside and the warm light which illuminated from the inside of all of the villagers' houses. _

_She envied them, greatly. _

_Then she felt something huge cover her, roll her into a ball, and carry her back into her hut._

_ She struggled slightly, _

_"Wh-what?!" She called, her voice muffled by the massive object which had just wrapped her up. _

_When she eventually fought herself to the surface, she realized someone had wrapped a thick blanket around her, making it look like she was the inside of some kind of sushi roll. _

_Natsumi poked her head out of it, so just her hands and face were visible._

_ She was very warm too, she had never been so warm in her life, other than the time when her house had burned down. _

_Instant fear gripped her at the memory, but left her when she heard a faint chuckle in front of her. _

_"Hey." The voice said. Her emotions soared when she heard his voice, the voice of Hisoka, the man who had hurt Natsumi her whole life, the man, who she had unknowingly fallen for. _

_Her face didn't give any emotion, afraid that if she glared or smiled at him, he would say something insulting._

_ But her eyes showed it all. _

_Her bright emerald eyes, shining like a cats' in the dark, were now filled with not only, anger, sadness, happiness and love,_

_but as Hisoka noticed,_

_ was also filled with a terrifying amount of hatred._

_"Do you want me to train you?" Hisoka smirked, Natsumi blinked, the emotions never leaving her eyes._

_ "Okay then." He replied, giving her a small packet of something that looked like gum. Bungee Gum. _

_"We'll start tomorrow." Hisoka said,_

_ "Sleep now." Natsumi didn't need to be told twice, the warmth with the blanket had given her enough safety, she drifted into a carefree dream, about her mother and father, eating a massive Turkey. _

* * *

_4 years later, everything had barely changed._

_ The village still whispered as the 8 year old Natsumi walked through the village to her small house. _

_But this time, it was worse. _

_Thanks to Hisoka's hard training, Natsumi had become an exceptional Nen User._

_ Nobody liked that._

_ She suspected it was because she had become more dangerous, but actually, it was much more than that. _

_"Look at her! And Hisoka-san wanted to train her? What a waste of time!" Was what most of the mothers said. _

_"What's so good about her? Why did Hisoka-sama choose her and not me?" The girls screeched, every one of them were jealous. _

* * *

_Natsumi's P.O.V:_

_Yes, that's it. They didn't care about me, all they cared was that Hisoka, who had just turned 18, had trained me._

_ Hisoka, was the one who saw me and talked to me every day,_

_ Hisoka, who had wasted these four years on me, training me to become the best fire user in history. _

* * *

_"What ability do you want to have?" Hisoka had asked me, he knew what I wanted to do, he saw it in my eyes at the very start. _

_"Fire." I said, meeting his bright yellow eyes squarely. His eyes narrowed._

_ "Revenge will destroy you." Hisoka said, a sly expression crossing his face. _

_"__Bring it." I replied instantly._

_ Fire... which had caused me so much grief, and put me in this mess in the first place. "I'm going to bend fire to my _own _will this time, and it won't affect me."_

* * *

_Fire, burning, flickering, bright and sparkly._

_ Sparks and flames, smoke billowing from every rooftop of the village I hated. _

_Everybody screaming, everybody catching on fire. There was not one who had not put me through even the slightest of humiliation in my life. _

_It was my time to pay them back. _

_I'm going to do everything in my ability, use as many people as I want, to become the one who isn't always whispered about, hated, and humiliated. _

_I stood on the balcony of the Village hall looking down at the burning village._

_ I splayed ashes all over the place, lining every building and connecting them with a path of ashes._

_ I did the hall last, so I could watch the Mayor mourn, then knock him out and set him on fire too. _

_I didn't particularly enjoy the villagers suffering. _

_I wanted them to suffer, sure, but it wasn't like this._

_ When I think about it, it was a wonder how I got away with it._

_ A tiny, 8 year old girl, burns down the whole village in one night._

_ I bit the air and the whole thing exploded. _

_Tears streamed from my eyes as I saw, and lost, another of my homes in a burning, flickering, bright and sparkly fire. _

* * *

**Bubble: Holidays have ended... R.I.P my beautiful holiday times... I have no idea how fast I'll be able to update but thank you for reading I reallyyyyy appreciate it! :D**


	11. Revenge meets Revenge

**Bubble: AAHHHHH homework homework PILES of homeworkkkkkk...T.T **

**Illumi: Calm, Bubble, calm.**

**Hisoka: ...Bungee Gum...*smirks***

**Bubble: I'm sorry it's so short, I had trouble deciding how the story should go... The italics are a bit messy, I hope you don't mind :D It switches from the Hunter Exams to the Present, and I've put the Hunter Exam bits into italics when I didn't do that for the last chapter, but anyway!**

**Natsumi: Please enjoy!**

**Killua: Please R&R! **

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Tears streamed from my eyes as I saw, and lost, another of my homes in a burning, flickering, bright and sparkly fire. _

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 11. Revenge meets Revenge**

_-Hunter Exam-_

_Natsumi's P.O.V:_

_"An old friend you say?" I huffed, suppressing a laugh. _

_It took all of my willpower not to jump on him._

_ It had been 10 years since I saw that face._

_He was wearing makeup though, it made him look... more ghostly, to be honest. But it was still him. _

_Tears appeared out of nowhere and forced me to look away, furiously wiping at my eyes._

_ "Leorio! Leorio!" An unfamiliar voice called from the distance. _

_Only then I realized Hisoka had been carrying a man on his shoulder. I sniffed, trying to make it as unnoticeable as I possibly could. _

_"Did you kill someone already?" I asked stiffly._

_Hisoka chuckled. I almost died. _

_"No, he's not dead yet." He said and a blonde boy, about a year younger than me appeared through the trees._

_A flicker of emotions crossed his face at the same time._

_Relief, to see his friend, fear, probably from losing the instructor, and anger, radiating like waves toward Hisoka, also a little to me too._

_Probably because I was an 'unknown specimen' and also because I was standing right next to the 'enemy', Hisoka, looking like I had just been slapped by a spider monkey. _

_ He glared at me, I stiffened. _

_"I'm Natsumi..." I said cautiously. _

_"Kurapika." He replied, nodding back. His anger never leaving his eyes._

_"Have you come to pick up your friend?" Hisoka said, amusement like butter coating his words. _

_"I was going to carry him to the end. Would you like to join us?" He continued. It only seemed to enrage Kurapika more._

_"Give him back. I will join up with my comrades and make it to the next phase safely without your help." Kurapika spat back. _

_I kind of just stood there, amidst the most awkward conversation I have ever had in my life._

_Out of nowhere, Hisoka threw a card at me. I was too shocked to move, but a ring of fire quickly formed around me and burnt it to a crisp before it could get any closer. _

_"You dare to even attack your own comrades?!" Kurapika hissed. Momentarily, I had forgotten he was even there. _

_"Uh we're not-" I tried to make up the most reasonable excuse._

_"We aren't comrades. Everybody is an enemy in the Hunter exams." Hisoka cut in, smirking. _

_Kurapika ran at him with his wooden swords, his eyes flashing a colour that was very familiar to my eyes, but before the blonde could reach the jester, he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. _

_ Kurapika grimaced, his eyes settling to the dark grey it usually is. _

_"I did not mean to act in such a harsh manner." He turned to me, smiling lightly. _

_"Gon told me about you, said that you had the most beautiful emerald eyes. I guess it was true." I swayed at the comment. _

_"Thank you" Was all I could say as I followed him through the forest, joining with Gon and managing to get to the second phase. _

* * *

_Now I think back, it was only that small conversation I had with Hisoka. Nothing more. It came as more of a shock to me than anything really. _

_I couldn't make sense of it. I had passed the exam, I would give myself the average score._

_It was all but a blur through the rest of the phases._

_Kurapika sometimes smiled at me when I was absent mindedly looking in his direction, but it didn't seem like I could fit in with anyone but Saki. _

_And she failed the tower, so that was it for me. _

_I _did_ meet a lot of people at the exams, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Hanzo, Illumi... and so on. _

_ At the very start of phase 4, survival at Zevil Island, before Kurapika teamed with Leorio, the blonde found me catching fish and cooking them, just casually juggling the 5 fish I caught in a ring of fire I had conjured out of my hands. _

_We talked, briefly. Kurapika explained that he wanted to become a hunter to avenge his clan, I also explained about my revenge too._

_He didn't tell me the details, so I didn't know what had happened to his clan, I just spent a whole load of time talking about my own problems. _

_Before I could ask him why he wanted revenge, he thanked me for the fish I had given him, and was on his way.[_

_Leaving me to regret not asking him about his own problems._

* * *

-Present-

"Natsumi! It has been too long!" Kurapika was there, tumbling through the door and hugging me tightly.

Gon and Killua had called him to Saki's house as soon as she and I had made our quick escape from Hisoka.

Kurapika had literally flew here when he received the call, arriving just hours later, because he had been very close by.

I spent a great deal of time talking about what had happened, from where I was hit by a truck, to now, without my ability, I was helpless.

I had to say the truth, how could I lie?

Kurapika had been listening intently, but there was this coldness in his eyes as soon as he had heard I was his fiancée.

"Call it off!" He demanded.

"Divorce! Anything! Natsumi, just get out of this mess!" He said, eyes flashing.

I couldn't do anything but cry.

I didn't even have time to realize Kurapika's expression had changed when I mentioned Saki, and the red dye Hisoka had used to make her eyes scarlet.

His eyes had turned dull, and his whole body took 'formality' and 'stiffening' to a whole new level.

Saki looked sadly from me to Kurapika, how everybody had helped me so much, and how it was all crumbling because of how helpless I was.

I hated it, I hated myself for being like this, and I hated Hisoka.

Saki's eyes met Killua's, who also had the same pang of sadness to them, something they had both experienced, something that had made them think alike from the very start.

Something, they were yet to understand.

"L-let's have a party!" Saki exclaimed, clapping her hands together, making sure her voice wouldn't shake.

"Everybody can stay over tonight, so let's eat lots of food and be happy!" She said, standing up and going to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Our hearts were all heavy, the sadness of having to sort something this big at the young ages we were all at.

My eyes were red and stinging, my head was spinning.

But it wasn't time to worry about that now.

Gon suggested playing cards, but as soon as we got the cards out and saw the heart, diamond, spade and club, our brains froze.

It reminded of our stressful times too much.

Saki flopped onto the couch, Gon joined her, I was already nodding off on the couch opposite them, so Killua and Kurapika also climbed onto the silky fabric so I was between the two.

We all unknowingly slept, exhausted and feeling secure.

We had slept in worse positions before, so it was fine.

It was early morning when we all woke up, half from hunger, half from anxiety.

I found myself leaning my head on Kurapika's shoulder, and Killua's head on my lap.

Saki and Gon slept pretty much the same way too.

I wished someone would take a picture.

"If only we had someone to talk to..." Gon said sleepily from Saki's lap. We all nodded in unison.

"Yeah..."

"If it's something I could do, I would be happy to help." A wise voice said from the window.

We all whipped our heads around to see an old man with a camera.

We all screamed, earning a hearty laugh from the man we all highly respected and honored.

I couldn't believe it.

"Ch-chairman Netero?!" Someone _had _taken a picture after all.


	12. Reminders of the Past

**Bubble: Hey everybody! How have you been? xD **

**Illumi & Hisoka: Good.**

**Natsumi: She didn't ask you... T.T**

**Kurapika: We would all like to thank you very much for reading Bubble's story :D I'm sorry this update was so late T.T**

**Killua: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own Hunter x Hunter**

**Gon: Please R&R! :D **

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_We all screamed, earning a hearty laugh from the man we all highly respected and honored. I couldn't believe it. "Ch-chairman Netero?!" Someone had taken a picture after all. _

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter. 12 Reminders of the Past**

"H-how? Why?!" I stuttered, Saki rushed to open the window to let him in.

"Hello everybody!" Chairman Netero said cheerfully, completely ignoring our gloomy mood and replacing it with a warm, flowery aura.

His Nen was overpowering everything, including the hot chips Saki had put on the table, they seemed to flop with tiredness.

"I was just visiting this floating island for some small business, when I sensed an enormous amount of Nen radiating from this house, I came to investigate and I saw all of you! How are you all?" He asked.

We looked at him with tired eyes, looking like the undead compared to the senior's sparkly grin and Santa laugh.

I ended up explaining everything all over again, the Chairman just sat there nodding and smiling.

When I had finished, he turned and posed, flapping his arms around, shouting;

"It's the young 'uns YOUTH!" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"When the young people are worried over such things... they are the best years." Netero continued, nodding.

"So... what business did you have here..?" Killua asked, eyes narrowing.

"Ah yes, that. I had news that somebody was smuggling small objects into boats and sending them to sea, I just came to check if it was true." He said, Saki and I froze.

The air seemed to hold still, time stopped.

"C-chairman! Did you catch them? DID YOU?!" Saki and I screamed, shaking so much that we were about to jump and land on the laughing Chairman.

"Ho Ho Ho, apparently it was a fake alarm, and I was ordered to go home without doing any spying for any ships." He replied. We both collapsed, sighing in defeat.

"Does it bother you?" Chairman asked, I looked up,

"actually-" Before I could say anything else, the lock in the door rattled, and opened, Saki's parents walked into the house.

I didn't even have time to swear out loud.

We scattered.

Netero slipped out the window professionally, Killua camouflaged somewhere rather, Gon went under the couch, and Kurapika swung to the small manhole leading to the roof, above the ceiling.

I sat there, unfortunately not being able to move as efficiently because of my leg.

"We're hooooome!" Saki's parents called from the kitchen, walking into the lounge room, carrying a box.

"Welcome home mum" Saki replied, smiling as naturally as she could.

"Hello, Mrs Suzumia." I said smiling, trying not to choke on the chip I stuffed into my mouth.

"Oh, Natsumi! You should have told us you were coming over!" Saki's mother said, smiling at me. I looked around nervously, trying to spot someone who was hiding, fortunately, I couldn't.

"Natsumi can always just visit us without notice!" Saki's father said, smiling warmly. Because I couldn't remember anything about my parents, I wished that they had been as nice as Saki's.

"Uh...mum, we have this really important thing to do today with a few of my friends... is it ok if they come over?" Saki asked cautiously, also scanning the room.

"Of course it's ok! Oh... but are there boys?" Mrs Suzumia asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

We all sweatdropped, realizing they were _all_ boys.

"Uh...yeah, there are." I said, stuffing another chip in my mouth.

Apparently, Saki hadn't told her mother that I had a fiancée.

"Oh well, it might be time to let Saki go off with boys now." Saki's Mother said, nodding.

"No, my princess is going into the cold dark world of boys!" Mr. Suzumia shouted, making a dramatic pose, a stage light turning on and shining brightly down on him.

"Well they're coming over soon so don't embarrass me!" Saki said, cleaning the food off the table and going into the kitchen.

"Sure thing darling" Her parents called in unison, walking out of the lounge room. I turned around quickly, and the boys pounced from their hiding places.

"Quick! Out the window and to the front door!" I whispered, waving my arms around.

They nodded and tumbled out the open window, running to the other side of the house. A second later the doorbell rang. Saki ran to get it.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them cheerfully, quietly noting that they were all out of breath.

"Come in, make yourselves at home!" Saki continued, I waved halfheartedly.

"Mum, this is Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Chairman Netero. I met them at the hunter exams!" Saki said to her parents as they all sat down awkwardly.

For a second Mrs Suzumia's expression changed, but she immediately composed herself.

"Hello everybody." She said and nudged Saki in the ribs.

"Why didn't you tell me they were _all _boys!" We both shrugged.

"Welcome, friends!" Mr Suzumia said, poking his head around the corner. His face changed from surprise to astonishment.

"Blimey! He looks just like...!" His wife shot him a look.

"...nothing." He said and returned to his office.

I looked from Mrs Suzumia to Saki, something was wrong.

"Uh... who was your dad talking about?" I asked Saki carefully.

"He...said that..." Saki choked on her words.

"...I'll tell you later." She replied, there was silence. Mrs Suzumia went to the kitchen, waving and smiling briefly.

"Saki!" I said shaking her shoulder, she had started to stare off into space.

"Huh...what?" She replied, her eyes dark and far away.

"What did your parents say?" I asked urgently. She looked over at Killua, who was nervously sitting opposite them, his eyes darting from side to side, taking in his surroundings.

"They said Killua looks just like Hikaru..." I stopped. Whipping my head towards Killua, I took in his appearance. Pure white hair, blue ocean eyes, sharp looks.

"You mean... the kid in the car accident who was supposed to be dead?" I asked, Saki nodded.

"The car accident _our _family was in..." She said.

"...my dead brother."

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V:

The dark room was slimy, covered in blood and graffiti.

He wondered how anybody could stay in such a place.

The gritty ground slopped under his sleek feet, the smell of death and suffering engulfed them.

"Well..." A deep voice growled.

"It seems you have been found out..." It said. The massive figure looked up, red eyes glowed from the bulk of a man,

"Hisoka... Illumi... welcome to your boss's lair..."


	13. Betrayal Between Bosses

**Bubble: *sniff...* I've caught a cold...**

**Natsumi: NO Bubble NO! BAAD Bubble...**

**Kurapika: O.o... you ok? *Bubble nods, blowing into a tissue***

**Killua: *pats Bubble's head and sighs* **

**Bubble: xD soo cute**

**Gon: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Netero: Please R&R!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_The massive figure looked up, red eyes glowed from the bulk of a man, "Hisoka... Illumi... welcome to your boss's lair..."_

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Betrayal Between Bosses**

Illumi somewhat bowed, looking down at the ground, respecting the man in front of him, sitting on a couch, making it look smaller and smaller as the aura flowing from the giant got greater and more threatening.

"I have successfully passed information to Hisoka, my colleague, in hope that he has also done what must be done." The seaweed haired Zoldyck said, looking down.

Hisoka smirked, also leaning to a halfhearted bow,

"I have also successfully removed the eyes of the victims Illumi has provided and have shipped-"

"YOU HAVE NOT SUCCESSFULLY DONE ANYTHING!" The giant bellowed, shaking his fist in the air, in the dark, it looked nothing more than a boulder which weighed a mountain.

"You have not successfully removed the eyes, you have not shipped in upmost secrecy, and you certainly have NOT been using the information Illumi has provided efficiently."

The man stood and walked into view of the two, it was the first time Hisoka had seen him up close.

The sight did not terrify him however, simply amused the crap out of him.

Illumi seemed to sigh, with shock or purely another emotionless habit, it was not known.

But he kept his head down, clearly knowing what to expect.

The giant, was Buhara. Hunter Exam Examiner, Gourmet Hunter.

Now his skin was a painted sickening green-blue, scars dotted his face, his eye colour blood red.

Hisoka would have laughed. Yes, he would have broken down on the floor, if he was with Natsumi, that is.

With a pang he remembered what she must be going through.

"Have I done anything to displease you, boss?" Hisoka asked, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"You..." Buhara started to shake with anger, his eyes flashing such a bright red Illumi was worried they would puff up and explode.

"You have BETRAYED us!" He shouted.

"What quality were the last eyes you shipped to me? As soon as I requested them to be washed for a transplant to our newest member, the scarlet colour washed off as easily as food dye!" The giant frankenstien threw them a jar, Illumi and Hisoka jumped, causing the jar to crash exactly where they were standing a second before.

Some sort of oozing liquid toppled out of the broken glass, two eyeballs followed.

They were a light brown, blank and lifeless, a small tinge of red still remained on the outsides of them, but anybody could see it was dyed.

"You didn't even take precautions when you shipped them to us! Hisoka, do you not comprehend that this is a very, _very _important aspect of our plans? if you don't get the proper scarlet eyes, and we don't get the whole gang to have eye transplants in time, we won't be very convincing at the auctions, will we?"

The jester looked up.

"I'm terribly sorry," He replied, hating he had to admit fake surrender and respect.

"We know how you're getting the eyes now, you're using pretty girls, aren't you? And you newest... Natsumi? Well, that must be a blast. Maybe if you ship her whole body here alive, and you can watch as we make her scream..." The giant rubbed his hands together, smirking in his own fantasy.

Hisoka glared back at the monster Buhara had turned into, his eyes narrowed, distaste radiating from his sleek body, He threw a card at the gorilla's forehead.

The giant toppled, easily.

"How boring." Hisoka muttered, yanking the bloody piece of card out of Buhara's head.

"I wanted more action." He turned back at his now unconscious 'boss'.

"Think twice about insulting my fiancée..." Hisoka's expression changed as he smirked. "Maybe thrice... that might not even be enough."

Illumi moved slightly, he had been still the whole time after evading the flying jar, containing the eyes of Hisoka's last victim, the flirty nurse.

The lady who had been with Natsumi after her accident.

"There's another boss behind this." Illumi said, reciting Hisoka's thoughts. The jester nodded in reply.

"It's not my job right now to find that person... but it will be very intriguing indeed, when the time comes..." They were both about to exit the murky cave, when the frankenstien moved.

"You...have no right...to mess around with your boss..." He growled, lurching up on four feet, his heavy stomach making him slouch like a enormous cupcake put upside-down.

"Yeah yeah snowman." Hisoka chuckled, and Illumi showered tiny needles all over Buhara's body.

"Sleep in peace, big man, for peace will not last long enough..." They left, Hisoka's laughter bouncing off the walls, or sticking like the rest of the slime, clinging to the last echo.

* * *

"What good is a promise? Hah, we've deserted that word long ago!" Hisoka said as the two charged through the dark woods, shadow-like blurs compared to the rest of the world.

Illumi thought about Saki, then to his dead fiancée.

His family had promised him the marriage, promised him the life he was supposed to have with her.

And he had promised himself happiness.

He had become a void, and he had wished for it. _What good is a promise anyway. _He agreed. _Promises are meant to be broken from the start. _

* * *

Natsumi's P.O.V:

"Na~tsu~mi~CHAN!" Aoi cried, jumping onto my back. It took all of my strength to prevent myself from toppling.

"H-hey Aoi, do you not realize we are in the middle of the biggest most important meeting of my life?" I mumbled, she let go, and looked over my shoulder.

Gon and the others had all made up a plan, something that was going to help me get more information about Hisoka.

"What good will hiding behind a corner do, huh?" Aoi flapped her hand at us, we all hunched behind the same corner, about to lose balance and fall into the open.

"Shh! This is a plan we all successfully made, and we are desperate to execute it!" Kurapika said, holding a finger to his lips.

Aoi batted her eyelashes.

"Ooh, who's this cutie? Your new fiancée?" She said, looking like she was going to explode from the cuteness.

"Aoi, could you not?" I asked bitterly, my leg was the only thing I could think about.

I had been straining it to my limits by doing some quick training with Chairman Netero, maybe to try to make up for my hospital visit, but we all knew without my Nen ability, nothing would go the way it used to.

"Leave her, Natsumi. We have better things to think about." Kurapika replied, closing his eyes and brushing Aoi's clueless insult away.

I nodded, my leg throbbing. His gaze softened as he saw the way I had been dragging my leg the past few days, everybody seemed to glance pitifully at the way I was walking.

"You're looking pretty good today Natsumi! Your leg can move now and everything!" Aoi said smiling, her gaze flicking from Kurapika to me.

"Sure, I can walk without crutches now," I replied. _I'm going to have to._

Our plan, consisting of either; stalking Hisoka, tracking him down, spying and many other bizarre ideas we all came up in the heat of the moment. Saki took out a white board and everything as we shouted out opinions and brainstormed.

"Ok, first, we find where his exact location is, if he is staying somewhere." Kurapika said.

"Or just plain homeless..." Killua muttered. For the past few days, Killua had been acting weird, his expression was cold, and his whole aura held a dark state.

Saki glanced cautiously over to him, after finding that Killua indeed looked exactly like her supposedly dead brother Hikaru, it wasn't like she was able to ignore him.

I thought hard, not about the plan though, my mind was reeling with the fact that Illumi and Killua definitely do not look alike. Not one bit.

"My _'mother,'_ saved me." A voice I was trying not to hear came from behind.

Killua had come and sat down next to me, his hands in his pockets. "When I thought I had died, I woke up in a dark place. It was like a dungeon, cold, dark, sticky..." He shuddered.

"And then they told me I had always been here, and whatever I had experienced was never there. I believed them, I think I was hypnotized..." Killua's eyes had regained some sparkle,

"I'm free now, thanks to Gon."

I moved so quickly I didn't even notice I had.

I hugged Killua as tight as I could.

It didn't feel right, everyone was suffering too, not just me.

He tensed, then relaxed, smiling and closing his eyes.

We both sat there for a while, until Chairman Netero gave the thumbs up.

He had checked the place thoroughly, but there was no sign of Hisoka.


	14. Death of the Useless

**Bubble: Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! Oh the joy of sound affects! **

**Hisoka: Perfect for this chapter...**

**Bubble: Will I get into trouble if I tell you Hisoka was in my room the whole time Natsumi was searching for him?**

**Killua: Kill! *throws knife***

**Gon: Calm down people! *waves hands***

**Illumi: Fridgethatbubblegum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Natsumi: Please R&R! *chases Bubble***

_*flashback*_

* * *

_We both sat there for a while, until Chairman Netero gave the thumbs up._

_He had checked the place thoroughly, but there was no sign of Hisoka._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Death of the Useless**

I sighed deeply and loudly.

What a long day.

We had spent a whole load of time hiding, gathering information, and trying to hunt down Hisoka or anyone close to him, with no luck.

The sun was setting, and I was allowed to have a sleepover at Saki's again, the rest of the group went their own way.

"Where did that friend of yours go?" Kurapika asked me,

"Oh, Aoi? She went home." I didn't think much of it. The blonde haired Kuruta nodded and left to do some more research.

Gon and Killua waved goodbye, and went to return to their training.

Netero Chairman bowed and disappeared into mist, and we all were happy to call it a day.

Saki and I trekked the hill down to her house.

"No luck today either..." She said, I nodded.

"What do you think, finishing the day by talking to someone who knows nothing about our problems?" I knew what she meant.

"Yeah" I took out my phone and dialed Aoi's number.

It rang, and rang.

_Crunch._

The phone was answered with a shoe.

My eyes widened.

"Aoi's in trouble." I said quickly, Saki stared at me in dismay.

"What now?" We both ran, my leg burned, but I couldn't care less. Aoi's house was 10 minutes away, it couldn't hurt.

She lived in a small apartment, dark alleyways down both sides.

We ran to her door, knocking madly.

No answer.

I huffed and looked down, from the corner of my eye I saw Aoi's dark blue hair and her hand, in one of the darkest alleyways.

I gasped and jumped from the third story, landing painfully but on two feet.

"Aoi!" I ran to her, she lay there, her eyes closed, unmoving.

* * *

-15 minutes ago-

3rd person P.O.V:

Aoi walked to her apartment, humming to herself and swinging her bag back and forth.

"You are... Natsumi's friend?" A rough and luminous voice sounded next to her ear.

"Uh... yes?" Aoi replied, nodding quickly. She had only left Natsumi and her companions to their planning a few minutes ago.

"Tell me, does she have any... _close _friends?" The voice asked, the words seemed to slip with a velvety tone.

"Uh... you mean Saki? Well-"

"No... any _boy _friends...?" The voice interrupted, awfully close to her ear.

Aoi couldn't even crane her neck to look.

She moved, slightly and turned around.

The figure was wearing the blackest of cloaks, dark purple hair sweeping from under the hoodie.

"Oh you mean her new fiancée?" Aoi stated, back to her gossipy self again.

"I don't know what's up with her now days, one second she's with a creepy looking clown, and then she's with this blonde cutie!" She twirled her hair,

"I don't see what the cutie sees in her that I don't have..." She said in a seducing tone.

Her sharp girl senses detected the hooded man who was talking to her was around his late twenties, with quite the figure if he would take that cloak off.

She thought it a chance to be seductive, if only she could get him to cut that hair of his.

"Oh? ...Is that so?" The voice asked, circling her in rhythmic, assassin moves. She couldn't tell where he was.

"What...? Where are you?" His voice clouded her head, his rhythm doppelgangers were all around her. Aoi started to feel lightheaded.

"Which one is the real you here?" She asked, reaching into the haze of clones.

One of them caught her wrist.

She squeaked and struggled. The pale hand had a glowing ring on its ring finger. The more she looked into the ring, the dizzier she became.

"This... blonde cutie you speak of... where is he...?" The voice was deafening, it echoed all over.

"W-with..Natsumi..." Aoi choked, a bony hand closed around her throat...

blackness.

* * *

Natsumi's P.O.V:

"...Aoi... AOI!" I shouted, dropping to my knees and grabbing her hand.

The pulse was there, which I was glad for.

Saki skidded next to me, a gleaming knife at the ready. When she saw there was no danger, she stopped and the titanium dissolved in her hand.

"What happened?" She asked, eyes widening as she saw red marks around her neck and right wrist. It would bruise.

"I don't know." I replied, hardly believing it myself.

My ears were ringing, as if a horrible presence had just left this place.

"A-anyway, let's get her back to her room" Saki said, I nodded.

We both half-carried half-dragged Aoi up the flight of stairs and to her door, my fingers trembling as I fought to find the right key.

We dropped her on her bed with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Will she be okay?" I asked urgently, poking her cheek gently.

"We'll call an ambulance." Saki said, taking out her phone and dialing swiftly.

* * *

I never really had friends. Did I?

Is this what it feels like to lose a friend? I never felt anything for the villagers I burned.

Was I just too young?

I leaned on my palms and closed my eyes.

What if she never wakes up?

I opened my eyes and decided to go to the window for some fresh air.

A fluttering piece of grey fabric that looked like it had been ripped from somewhere and got hooked on a tree branch caught my eye.

It looked like some sort of foggy substance was covering it.

When the ambulance came to examine Aoi, I quickly dragged Saki back for a minute, claiming I needed to get Aoi some stuff just in case she woke up before accompanying her on the long drive to the nearest hospital.

Saki looked, activated Gyo, and almost fell over.

"The fabric... it's drowning in Nen!" She gasped. I gaped at it.

To Saki, the boring little thing that looked like it had been in the washing machine for too long, looked like a multicoloured blob of just... goo.

Nen in the form of oozing liquid, almost like magma.

It was so powerful it made us both stagger.

"I'll call Chairman Netero!" I croaked and dialed his number, my fingers slipping on the screen of the phone.

Saki nodded and got onto the ambulance, entrusting the flat to me.

"What do you think?" I asked, my head spinning as Netero arrived.

"Hmm... it indeed looks very powerful, like it has multiple Nen abilities merged together in the ugliest of ways." Netero said, jumping out the window and onto the tree, picking the fabric up with tweezers and jumping back inside.

"Merged Nen abilities...? You mean...!" I thought for a moment, then jumped up.

"My- well, Hisoka's- marriage ring?" I gawped like a chicken.

"Yes, it may as well be Hisoka who had conjured up this cloak." The Chairman sat down grimly, sipping the hot tea I had prepared.

"Are you saying it's... corrupted?" I stared at the wise man, he looked at me and smiled his warm smile.

"Yes." he said. I plonked down in front of him, my eyes as wide as an owls'.

"He may as well have already morphed into a monster, with all that Nen he has in him, not even having enough power to contain it all." Netero said, frowning.

"It would literally be sucking the life out of him."

I gulped. _That didn't sound good. _

* * *

**You have my deepest of deepliest apologies readers! T.T I haven't updated at all and I can hardly believe myself. I am SO sorry... I'm going to try super hard to write more! Thank you so so so much for sticking around if you did! I would be nothing without you guys :D **


	15. Half a Heart

**Bubble: *announcement!* Bubble will be going to Japan for 3 weeks, and will probably not be able to have any internet! But will still work hard on writing things so yeah! (I DO NOT have ANY words for my absence in writing... none at all T.T)**

**Killua: Have funnnnn**

**Bubble: I willllll :D**

**Illumi: ...when do I get to have another appearance...?**

**Gon: Soon! I promise, soon! *sweatdrops* **

**Saki: Fridgethatbubbleugum does NOT own HunterxHunter!**

**Aoi: Please R&R!**

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"He may as well have already morphed into a monster, with all that Nen he has in him, not even having enough power to contain it all. It would literally be sucking the life out of him." _

_I gulped. That didn't sound good. _

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter. 15: Half a Heart**

_Where am I? Why am I here? _I asked myself the most obvious questions...

but they seem so far away now... All my problems... So distant.

_Am I dreaming? _I was sitting on someone's lap, my whole body had shrunk...

Long, sleek blue hair poured down behind my back.

My small hands were holding a book, a larger hand supporting the book also.

I felt someone gently stroke my flowing hair, twirling it between their fingers.

I was smiling as the hand turned to the next page of the book.

A picture book it was, painted in soft watercolours.

Rainbow coloures dotted the page.

I looked up from the book and slightly behind me to see a handsome man with fiery red hair.

His yellow eyes softened as he saw my smiling face.

His lips forming the smallest of smiles as he pushed up his glasses and continued to read the picture book to me.

* * *

Burning fire shrouded my eyes, heavy, musky smoke filled my nose and mouth.

Despair hung in the air like a thick blanket.

Screams were heard.

Dead people everywhere.

I found myself dancing, hands full of flames, hair flickering, also covered in fire.

I pirouetted around the trees, lighting all of them in my path, jumping to touch the roofs of houses, watching people scream in awe at the animal I had become.

* * *

I gasped awake, _dreams._

I got up wearily to discover it was still 3:15am.

My head hurt. It felt as though a large hammer was slowly hitting the top of my skull.

I turned on the light and stumbled into the kitchen.

I was still at Aoi's, Saki hadn't come home yet after calling the ambulance and getting Aoi to the hospital.

I had been entrusted the flat, and had been taking care of other things myself.

I didn't think I'd be able to go back to bed so I started cleaning.

I sighed, nothing seemed to be getting better. I wondered what Hisoka was doing now.

Is he still on this island? Is he hurting other people? Will he do the same thing he did to Saki?

All I have is questions nowadays.

I opened the front door and walked out to chuck the rubbish out.

despite the well-dressed, coated-in-makeup self Aoi is, she was surprisingly messy when it comes to her apartment. I trotted down the stairs.

Suddenly, a billowing black cloak flew in front of my eyes.

I gasped as bony hands stretched from the fabric's folds, as pale as a ghost, the fingernails hooked and rotting.

The sight horrified me.

If I had seen this horrible monster through Gyo, any normal person would have been so scared they wouldn't be able to move.

I moved, however, because I couldn't use Gyo.

I dodged back and pulled out a knife I had gotten from Aoi's kitchen.

It gleamed like a mirror against the dark thing.

Reflecting light that shined directly into the hideous thing's eyes.

"W-who?" I asked faintly as it cowered in the light.

When I looked closer, the cloak the frail man had been wearing was tinted a navy blue more than a black.

It was different from the one Saki and I had seen earlier.

Which was as pitch black as outer space.

There was no rip in the cloak's edge.

My eyes widened.

Someone like this ghost man wouldn't bother to get changed into a different coloured cloak just because of a small tear, would he?

I had no time to think any longer.

Bony hands closed around my throat, a cold sensation sizzling around my neck.

It hurt, but it intensified. I let out a muffled grunt and tore at the thing's cloak.

I tore through the front of the clothing. I gasped, the cloak man had no body.

he suddenly shuddered, loosening its deadly grip on my neck, his other hand grabbing where his ear should be.

It let out a screech, cowering and crumbling.

Vibration-like sounds rippled through its bony hand, rumbling through my neck and echoing in my body.

It sounded like a voice, dark and demanding.

..._Do...not...kill...that...girl... _

I could almost hear the cloak man in front of me move in protest, almost as if... was it telepathy?

Is there a Nen ability like that?

Both the cloak man's hands went to its head and it screeched again.

I winced and crouched to the ground, closing my eyes tightly, curling up into a small ball and hoping the sound will go away.

I heard a thudding sound I carefully opened my eyes.

The cloak fell to the ground and lay there, unmoving.

The creepy arm dissolved like sand and disappeared.

I slowly walked to the navy blue cloak.

Crouching in front of it and cautiously removed the hoodie.

My eyes stretched wider than they ever had before.

It was Kurapika.

Only a few minutes had passed when his eyes flickered open.

He mumbled something inaudible then jumped up. His eyes flashing red.

"Natsumi...?" He said, immediately clutching his head as a horrible ringing sound overwhelmed his senses.

"Oh no..." I thought wildly. Who's doing this? Was it really Hisoka? Did he do all this?

The questions were left unanswered.

Carried away in the wind of the early morning breeze.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V:

Killua sat on a pure white chair, in a pure white room, in front of a pure white bed.

Aoi was laying there, her hair splayed across the pillow.

Saki stood at the window, staring at the dark sky.

"Hey there, ...brother." Saki turned slowly, looking at her white haired brother she thought was dead for most of her life.

Killua looked up.

"It's been 10 years... hasn't it?" Saki said softly.

Killua nodded.

"We need to talk." and suddenly, they knew what they had to do.


End file.
